Harry Potter and The Cage
by Manya
Summary: „Nein, ich will nicht. Nein, Onkel Vernon,“ flehte Harry und die Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Doch die einzige Reaktion seines Onkels war eine große, fettige Hand die sich auf seinen Mund presste und ihm so das Schreien verwehrte.
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Harry Potter – The Cage

Autor: Manya

Disclaimer: Hier erwähnte Figuren und Schauplätze gehören zumeist JKR, nur einige darf ich mein eigen nennen!!

Widmung: ChieriAsuka und DarcAngel

Pairing: Mal schaun

Seufzend schleppte Harry den schweren, schwarzen Koffer durch den Vorgarten des hauses Nummer 4 im Ligusterweg. Der Käfig seiner Eule Hedwig klirrte hin und wieder, wenn das Metall gegen den eisenbeschlagenen Koffer prallte. Harry hatte den Käfig mit einer braunen Kordel an eben jenem Koffer festgebunden. Seine Eule war über die Ferien lieber in Hogwarts geblieben. Da der Junge sowieso keine Post aus der Zauberwelt bekommen durfte, hatte er dies für das Beste gehalten. Auch wenn Hedwig ihm fehlen würde. Stöhnend ließ er nun den Koffer zu Boden gleiten, rieb sich über die tauben Arme. Er war sich sicher, dass vernon nur deshalb einige Blocks entfernt geparkt hatte, damit er, Harry, den Koffer den ganzen Weg über tragen musste. Es hatte ihn eigentlich auch gewundert, warum sein Onkel ihn nicht einfach an der Ecke rausgeworfen und alleine den Rest gefahren war, schließlich hasste der beleibte Mann es zu laufen. Aber scheinbar hatte er diese Eigenschaft für heute geändert. Oder aber er hatte sich das geschaffte und überanstrengte Gesicht seines Neffen einfach nicht entgehen lassen wollen. Die zweite Möglichkeit erschien Harry durchaus wahrscheinlicher. Immernoch schnaufend sah er Vernon Dursley dabei zu, wie dieser die Haustür aufschloss und eintrat. Erneut seufzend packte sich Harry seinen Koffer und hiefte ihn hinter dem Anderen her durch den Flur und die Treppe hinauf. Nunja, eigentlich wollte er die Treppe hinauf, allerdings hielt ihn sein Onkel davon ab. Mit einem Wink bedeutete ihm der braunhaarige Mann ihm zu folgen, was Harry schließlich verwirrt und überrascht zugleich tat.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Vernon bei dem Schrank unter der Treppe angelangt und öffnete nun dessen Tür. Die Augen des Jugendlichen weiteten sich entsetzt, als er auf die dunkle Hölle hinter der Holztür starrte. Wollte Vernon ihn etwa erneut darin einsperren? Sollten die letzten paar Jahre seines lebens umsonst gewesen sein? Sollte er nun wieder das Leben führen, das er bis zu seinem 11. Lebensjahr geführt hatte? Ein mürrisches Knurren ließ den Jugen auffahren und hinauf zu seinem Onkel schauen. Seit dieser sich letztes Jahr den Schnurrbart abrasiert hatte, sah er noch gemeiner und gefährlicher aus als so schon. Momentan waren seinen kleinen Schweinsäugchen fest zusammengekniffen und die kleine Ader auf seiner Stirn pochte gefährlich. Instinktiv nahm harry eine geduckte Haltung an. „Bengel,"balffte Vernon da auch schon los und sein gewaltiges Doppelkinn bebte gefährlich, „hör gefälligst zu, wenn ich mit dir rede!"Erschrocken zuckte der Schwarzhaarige zusammen, hatte er doch gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sein Onkel das Wort an ihn gerichtet hatte. Der braunhaarige Mann hasste es, wenn er bemerkte, dass man ihm nicht die nötige Aufmerksamkeit entgegenbrachte, die er seiner Meinung nach verdiente. Irgendwie hatte dieser Charakterzug Harry schon immer an Serverus Snape erinnert. Der Zaubertranklehrer rastete regelmäßig aus, wenn einer seiner Schüler die Dummheit besaß und ihm nicht ordentlich zuhörte.

„Stell deinen Koffer da rein und folge mir,"befahl da auch schon der beleibte Mann säuerlich und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sein Neffe seinem Befehl folge leistete. Hastig warf der Schwarzhaarige seinen Koffer in die undurchsichtige Dunkelheit, die so lange sein Zuhause gewesen war und richtete sich auf. Fragend blickte er nun seinen Onkel an, der ungeduldig die Hand ausstreckte. Einen moment lang sah Harry seinen Onkel nur verwundert an, bis er begriff, was dieser von ihm wollte. Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend fischte er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte ihn seinem Onkel. Blitzschnell umfassten die dicken Wurstfinger den Stab und Vernon besah ihn sich kurz, bevor er ihn angeekelt ebenfalls in die Kammer unter der Treppe warf. Kaum geschehen warf er die Tür zu, ließ das Schloss einrasten und steckte den Schlüssel in die Hosentasche seiner beigen Stoffhose. Dann wandte er sich erneut dem Neffen seiner Frau zu. „Komm mit,"fauchte er, konnte sich dabei ein leichtes Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen, was dem Schwarzhaarigen ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend bescherrte. Was hatte sein Onkel nun schon wieder vor? Zögernd folgte er dem Braunhaarigen durch das große Wohnzimmer hinaus in den Garten. Das grüne Gras wirkte frisch geschnitten und die roten, weißen und gelben Rosen leuchteten mit der Sonne um die Wette. Der Garten war schon immer Harrys Lieblingsplatz gewesen. Die Schönheit der Natur ließ ihn immer wieder die Grausamkeiten der Dursleys vergessen. „Nicht träumen, mitkommen!",knurrte da jedoch schon der Mann vor ihm und innerlich seufzend wandte sich Harry von der Blumenpracht ab. Nachdenklich folgte er seinem Onkel, im Garten konnte sich schließlich nichts schlimmes verbergen.

Wie unrecht er damit hatte, erfuhr der junge Potter, als er Vernon um die Ecke des Hauses folgte. Dort unter der großen Eiche, beschienen von der Mittagssonne, stand ein riesiger Drahtkäfig. Erschrocken wollte der Junge zurückweichen, wurde jedoch von der Hand, die sich nun grob um sein Handgelenk schloss, daran gehindert. Der ekelhafte Geruch von Schweiß und Speichel umgab ihn, als sein Onkel sich zu ihn hinunterbeugte. „Nana, wo soll's denn hingehen", fragte dieser hähmisch und verstärkter den Druck um das Handgelenk seines Neffen, „sag bloß dein neues Zuhause gefällt dir nicht!"Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich erschrocken und wie schon zuvor wollte er zurückweichen, doch der Griff seines Onkels war zu fest. Verzweifelt wand sich harry, versuchte den schraubstockartigen Griff zu lockern, damit er fliehen konnte. Abhauen, von diesem Irren, der sich sein Onkel schimpfte. Doch es war aussichtslos. Soviel er auch drehte und wendete, so viel Schläge und Tritte er auch austeilte, der Griff seines Onkels blieb. Und dieser Griff zog ihn immer mehr auf den riesigen Drahtkäfig zu. „Nein, ich will nicht. Nein, Onkel Vernon,"flehte Harry und die Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Doch die einzige Reaktion seines Onkels war eine große, fettige Hand die sich auf seinen Mund presste und ihm so das Schreien verwehrte. Panik trat in Harry's Augen und verängstig biss er seinem Peiniger in die fleischige Hand, erreichte damit jedoch nur, dass sich der Druck verfestigte, ihm die Luft abschnürrte. Unter Tränen sah der Junge nun, wie der Braunhaarige die Käfigtür mit dem Fuß aufstieß. Dann löste sich die Hand um seinen Mund und der Junge wurde in das Käfiginnere geschubst. Durch den schubs verhedderten sich harry's beine in einander, ließen den Jugendlichen stolpern und hinfallen. Als er sich aufrappelte, hörte er gerade noch, wie die Käfigtür ins Schloss fiel und sein Onkel das Sicherheitsschloss anbrachte. „Onkel Vernon, nein," flehte Harry noch einmal, wobei er sich bücken musste, um mit dem Kopf nicht an die Decke zu stoßen. Sein Onkel schenkte ihm nur ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Halt's Maul,"war sein einziges Kommentar, „wenn du Morgen noch was zu essen haben willst!"Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand. Wenig später hörte Harry die Gartentür einrasten, er war allein.

Schluchzend ließ sich der Junge hinabgleiten, lehnte seinen pochenden Schädel an die eisernen Gitterstäbe. Warum tat sein Onkel ihm das an? Hielt er ihn denn wirklich für so abstossend, so grässlich, dass gerademal ein Hundezwinger gut für ihn war? Denn genau in so einem befand sich die Hoffnung der Zauberwelt nun. In einem Käfig für Hunde, gefangen wie ein räudiger Strassenköter. Tränen rannen unablässig seine Wangen hinunter, durchnässten sein T-Shirt. Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe sie wegzuwischen, wer würde ihn hier schon sehen? Niemand. Niemand würde ihn hier sehen oder finden. Denn zu schreien traute er sich nicht. Er wusste, dass Vernon seine Drohung sonst wahr machen würde. Schon früher hatte er manchmal tagelang ohne Brot auskommen müssen, wenn er die Dursleys verärgert hatte. Und selbst wenn jemand sein Schreien gehört hätte, hätte derjenige es mit Sicherheit ignoriert. In diesem Ort gab es zwar eine große Portion Nachbarschaftstratsch, jedoch eine kaum vorhandene Portion Nachbarschaftshilfe. Außerdem würde IHM bestimmt niemand helfen. Galt er doch als der schwererziehbare Jugendliche, den die Dursleys in all ihrer Güte und Fürsorge aufgenommen hatte. Würde doch jemand klingeln, um nach der Ursache des Lärmes zu fragen, würde Vernon einfach behaupten er, Harry, hätte einen Tobsuchtsanfall. Ein schwererziehbarer Jugendlicher eben.

Die Nacht war im Vergleich zum Tage eher kühl, aber dennoch angenehm, schließlich war es mitten im Sommer. Harry hatte schon befürchtet in seinem T-Shirt zu frieren, doch Gott sei dank war dem nicht so. Trotzdem kugelte sich der Junge ein und lehnte sich an das kalte Gitter. Immer noch war er entsetzt über das, was ihm sein Onkel hiermit antat. Dennoch war es sicherlich besser, als der Schrank unter der Treppe. Wie zu erwarten war, hatte ihm sein Onkel nichts zum Abendbrot gebracht. Allerdings war da eine Tatsache, die ihn verwunderte. Er hatte bis jetzt weder tante Petunia, noch seinen Cousin zu Gesicht bekommen. Wenigstens mit seinem Cousin hatte er gerechnet, schließlich schien es ihm unwahrscheinlich, dass gerade jener die Chance, Harry zu demütigen, sich entgehen ließ. Aber vielleicht wollte er sich damit ja auch erst Zeit bis Morgen lassen. Ein Harry Potter nach einer sicher schlaflosen Nacht im Eisenkäfig wäre sicher durchaus imposanter. Oder Dudley wollten diesen Anblick einfach mit seinen hässlichen, verblödeten Freunden zusammen genießen. Es war schließlich langweilig, wenn nur er selbst über seine Taten und seine blöden Kommentare lachte. Ja, genau, das würde es sein. Traurig und voller Abscheu blickte Harry hinaus in den klaren Sternenhimmel. Es wäre ja unverantwortlich, wenn seinem Cousin ein Stück Spaß verloren gehen würde. Wirklich, ein Weltuntergang. Mit einem bitternen Lächeln bemerkte der Junge seinen aufkeimenden Sarkasmus. Ja, bald würde auch noch Bitterkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit dazukommen. Sich vermischen und ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Verzweifelt sah er in Sternenhimmel. Wo waren nur seine Freunde und die Mitglieder des Ordens?

Warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf ihn, weckten den zusammengekrümmten Jungen. Verwirrt blickte dieser auf, sah sich mit geröteten Augen um. War er also doch eingeschlafen. Er hatte schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt. Seine Glieder fühlten sich schwach an, seine Gelenke schmerzten. Wie gerne würde er jetzt aufstehen und sich die Beine vertreten. Doch der Käfig war nicht hoch genug und in der Länge gerade ausreichend, so dass Harry sich längs hinlegen konnte. Ein kleiner Spaziergang war demzufolge nicht möglich und die Hoffnung, dass Vernon ihn vielleicht für ein paar Minuten hinausließ, erschreckend gering. Schon am Tag zuvor hatte er mehrmals am Tor gerüttelt, hatte versucht das Sicherheits Schloss aufzubekommen, doch vergeblich. Er war gefangen und dem Braunhaarigen auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. Es war einfach nur grotesk. Den bösartigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten hatte er als Kind in die Knie gezwungen, schaffte es als Jugendlicher aber noch nicht einmal einen einfachen Muggle zu besiegen. Verbittert schüttelte er den Kopf. Die Welt war doch einfach nur verrückt. Verrückt und grausam.

Am Abend war es schließlich, an dem Harry Vernon wiedersah. Das Knarzen der Balkontür war es, das Harry aus dem Dämmerschlaf holte, in den er seit Beginn der Mittagshitze verfallen war. Seine Zunge klebte mittlerweile am Gaumen und sein T-Shirt war naßgeschwitzt von der mittäglichen Hitzewelle. Zudem hatte seine Haut einen bedenklichen Rotton angenommen und hinterließ bereits ein leichtes Brennen. Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie das nach ein paar Tagen aussehen würde. Als die Schritte seines Onkels sich näherten, sah der Junge kraftlos auf. Mit müdem Blick sah er seinem Onkel entgegen, der mit einem hähmischen Grinsen auf ihn zutrat. „Na, wie gefählt dir das, du Mißgeburt", fragte er glucksend und sah in diesem Augenblick einem Schwein verblüffend ähnlich. „Sag bloß, dir gefällt dein neues Zuhause nicht?!"Der braunhaarige brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Weißt du, Mißgeburt", begann er fast schon im Plauderton und blickte seinen Neffen verachtend an, „meine Frau und mein Sohn sind für die nächsten paar Wochen verreist. Tante Magda hat sich ein Bein gebrochen und Petunia war so nett, ihr ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Bedauerlicher Weise habe ich einige dringende Termine einzuhalten, die es mir verbieten mitzufahren."Wieder erschien dieses gemeine Grinsen auf seinen Gesichtszügen. „Was bedeutet Brillenschlange, dass wir in den nächsten paar Wochen ganz alleine sein werden."Falls es überhaupt ging, wurde sein Grinsen noch gemeiner. „Das heißt nur du und ich, Mißgeburt. Und niemand, wirklich niemand, der dich aus deiner misslichen Lage befreien kann!"

Erschrocken starrte Harry seinen Onkel an. Tante Petunia und Dudley waren also weg, im Urlaub. Und das für die nächsten paar Wochen. Als Petunia und Dudley das letzte Mal weggefahren waren und damals sogar nur übers Wochenende, hatte Onkel Vernon sich einen Tag lang besoffen. Damals hatte er sogar versucht, den schwarzhaarigen zu verprügeln, doch dieser hatte zum Glück rechtzeitig ausweichen und Sicherheitsabstand erreichen können. Doch diesmal, in diesem kleinen käfig, würde er keine Chance dazu bekommen.

Mit einem höhnischen Lächeln weidete sich der Mann an dem entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Neffen. Mit Genugtuung bemerkte er, wie der zierliche Körper zu zittern begann und die grünen Augen sich vor Angst weiteten. Er liebte es zu quälen, nicht nur seine Mitarbeiter, sondern vor Allem seinen Neffen. Letztes Jahr hatte er den Jungen noch mit Samthandschuhen angefasst, anfassen müssen, doch das war nun vorbei. Er bedauerte es schon seit fast einem ganzen Jahr, dass der Schulleiter erst nach den letzten Sommerferien zu ihnen gekommen war. Dass er erst nach den Ferien erfahren hatte, dass der Vormund des Jungen gestorben war. Hätte er es vorher gewusst, hätte er, trotz der unverschämten Drohung der Irren am Bahnhof letztes Jahr, den Jungen schon längst aus dem Zimmer seines hübschen, klugen Sohnes Dudley geschmissen und umquatiert. Schließlich brauchte sein schlauer Spatz ja ein zweites Zimmer, um dort seine Pokale und Auszeichnungen anzubringen, die der starke Junge bei seinen Ringerwettkämpfen gewonnen hatte. Ja, sein Dudley war schon ein ganz besonderer Junge. Anders, als diese Missgeburt. Schon seitdem sie das Körbchen mit dem Säugling auf ihrer Treppe gefunden hatten, hasste Vernon dieses Kind. Es war aus einer abartigen, unnormalen Familie entsprungen und hatte nicht das Recht in einem solchen Haushalt wie dem seinen zu leben. Abschätzig blickte er auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt. Der Junge sollte froh sein, dass sie ihn überhaupt durchfütterten. Schon allein dafür hätten sie eigentlich eine Auszeichnung verdient.

Apatisch wippte Harry vor und zurück. Die Knie hatte er an seinen Körper gezogen und mit den Armen umschlungen. Er war seinem Onkel ausgeliefert, durch und durch. Nichts und niemand würde ihm helfen können. Dumbledore und der Rest des Ordens hatten besseres zu tun, als sich um einen fast 17-Jährigen zu kümmern, auch wenn dieser als Hoffnung der gesamten Zauberwelt galt. Deshalb schickte man ihn auch Jahr für Jahr zurück zu seinen Verwandten, die Harry sogar fast noch mehr verabscheute, als Voldemort. Voldemort hatte ihn in den ganzen Schlamassel hineingebracht, indem er vor Jahren Harrys Eltern getötet hatte. Ohne ihn, wäre der Schwarzhaarige auch nicht Jahr für Jahr bei seinen schrecklichen Verwandten, sondern könnte ein ganz normales Leben führen, so wie alle Anderen auch. Doch manchmal fragte er sich auch, ob er das überhaupt musste. Ob er wirklich jedes Jahr zu den Dursleys zurück musste. Würde es wirklich so etwas wie einen Blutschutz geben, warum hatte er dann manchmal zu den Weasleys gehen können, obwohl dort sicher kein Blutschutz bestand. Diese Frage quälte ihn nun schon seit einiger Zeit, dennoch hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht gewagt, sie laut auszusprechen. Etwas hartes, das ihn am Kopf traf, weckte den Jungen aus seinen Überlegungen. Verwirrt sah er zu boden und erkannte eine Kruste trockenen Brotes vor sich auf der Wiese liegen. Gierig griff er danach, da sein Magen schon gefährlich rumorte. Erneut drang ein gehässiges Lachen an sein Ohr. „Wie erbärmlich du doch bist, Mißgeburt,"höhnte Vernon, „wie eine gierige Ratte stürzt du dich auf alles, was dir vorgeworfen wird!"Noch ein Lachen. „Hier hast du noch ein wenig Wasser!"Im nächsten Moment traf Harry die volle Wucht eines Wasserstrahls, wahrscheinlich aus dem Gartenschlauch, den Petunia immer für ihre Rosen verwendete.

Nun saß oder besser gesagt lag er schon beinahe eine Woche hier. Mittags verbrannte ihn die heiße Sonne und trocknete seinen Gaumen aus, Abends wurde er von seinem Onkel verpönt und gedemütigt und den morgen verbrachte er meist ohnmächtig an das Gitter gelehnt. Der Gestank seiner eigenen Exkremente lag die ganze Zeit über in seiner Nase, ebenso wie der eher süßliche Geruch des Erbrochenen, welchen von den dreimaligen Sonnenstichen stammte. Mittlerweile bewegte sich harry sogut wie überhaupt nicht mehr, saß den ganzen Tag nur stumm da und starrte durch die Gegend. Hoffnung auf Rettung hatte er keine mehr, nur noch sein eiserner Überlebenswille zwang ihn Tag für Tag dazu, das vergammelte Stück Brot zu verzehren und den mund für den Wasserstrahl zu öffnen. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt noch Leben wollte. Was war er denn schon, außer das Werkzeug, das Voldemort töten sollte. Das hier, in seiner Abstellkammer, dahin vegitierte, um erst herausgeholt zu werden, wenn man es brauchte. Ein Werkzeug, das kein eigenes Recht auf Leben hatte und dann fragte er sich, was passieren würde, wenn er Voldemort besiegt hatte. Was würde dann mit ihm passieren? Würde er wieder bei den Dursleys leben müssen und fortan vergessen werden. Vergessen, da er seinen Zweck ja eindeutig erfüllt haben würde? Seine sogenannten Freunde schien es ja auch jetzt nicht zu interessieren, wie es ihm ging. Jetzt, in seiner Pause. Warum sollte es sie also dann interessieren!

Wie jeden Abend hörte er wie sich die Terassentür öffnete und Vernon kam. Diesmal jedoch war es anders. Die Schritte klangen nicht so fest wie sonst immer, eher unsicher und verwirrt. Ver wundert blickte der Junge auf, versuchte zu erkennen, warum sein Onkel so war. Als Vernon dann schließlich um die Ecke bog, verstand Harry. Sein schwacher, kraftloser Körper versuchte sich zu straffen, in Harrys Augen begann die Panik anklang zu finden. Sein Mund, sowieso schon ausgetrocknet, lag brach. Seine Hände hatte ein apatisches Zittern ergriffen und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in die Handinnenflächen. Verängstig versuchte sich der Junge noch enger an das Gitter zu drücken, weg von dem, was nun kommen musste. Doch schon überdeckte die Alkoholfahne den üblichen Gestank, schon begann sein Onkel drohnend vor sich hin zu lallen. „Mißgeburt, kleine, dreckige Mißgeburt! Nun werd ich dir zeigen, was man mit Kreaturen wie dir macht!"Zu seinem Schock entdeckte der Junge nun auch noch eine lange Eisenstange in der Hand seines Onkels. Hatte dieser sich noch bis eben auf der Stange abgestützt, so begann er nun, diese durch die Gitterstäbe zu schieben. Verzweifelt drückte sich Harry an die Gitterstäbe der gegenüberliegenden Wand, schloss die Arme schützend um seinen Kopf. Dann spührte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Magengegend, die ihn aufkeuchen ließ, bevor um ihn herum alles schwarz wurde.

Als er aufwachte, spuckte er Blut. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und als er endlich in der Lage war, die Augen zu öffnen, sah er, dass die ganze Grasfläche um ihn herum in einem dunklen Rotton gefärbt war. Sein Hals schmerzte von der Trockenheit und dem gespuckten Blut, seine Beine spürte er kaum noch und seine Arme waren bedeckt von Schrammen und blauen Flecken. Er sehnte sich zurück in die Schwärze, in die Gefühlslosigkeit der Ohnmacht, die ihm scheinbar das Schlimmste erspart hatte. Er konnte nur erahnen, woher er die blauen Flecken und Schrammen hatte, konnte nur erahnen, warum sich seine Rippen gebrochen anfühlten. Wie lange er ohnmächtig gewesen war? Er wusste es nicht, aber es war tiefe nacht, also wahrscheinlich einige Stunden. Plötzlich erfasste ein Krampf seinen Bauch, ließ den Jungen sich schmerzvoll zusammenkrümmen und leise wimmern. Tränen, von denen er dachte sie schon lange verweint zu haben, traten in seine Augen, brannten, als sie die Wangen hinunterliefen. Erneut erfasste ihn ein Husten und erneut spuckte er Blut. Doch die Tatsache, die ihn noch mehr schockte war, dass plötzlich das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Terassentür erklang. Erschrocken zuckte der Junge zusammen. Hatte ihn sein Onkel nicht schon genug gequält, wollte er unbedingt noch einmal? „Bitte seien sie ruhig,"erklang da plötzlich die Stimme seines Onkels. Harry stöhnte erschrocken, hatte sein onkel nun etwa auch noch Freunde angebracht, um Harry vorzuführen? Schmerzvoll krümmte sich dieser erneut zusammen. Sein ganzer Körper brannte, warum konnte er nicht endlich sterben!

„Einen Teufel werden wir tun!"Durch einen Schleier von Schmerzen hörte der Schwarzhaarige eine andere Stimme, die ihm seltsam vertraut vorkam. Woher er sie kannte konnte er nicht sagen, sein ganzes Erinnerungsvermögen war momentan blockiert. Blockeirt durch die Schmerzen in seinem Körper. Noch einmal stöhnte er gequält auf. Wo blieb bloß die Ohnmacht, wenn man sie mal brauchte. Wie aus weiter ferne nahm er war, wie sich mehrere, schnelle Schritte näherten. „Hier ist es", vernahm er dann das Krächzen seines Onkels. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er Angst darein interpretiert, aber das war wohl unmöglich. Wer sollte seinem Onkel schon Angst machen! Zischend sog er die Luft ein, als er den Fehler begann, sich zu bewegen. Ein eisiger Schmerz zuckte durch seinen linken Fuß. Scheinbar hatte der stoß der Eisenstange ihn gebrochen. Langsam spürte er wieder den schleier der Dunkelheit, der sich wieder über ihn legte. Nur noch am Rande bemerkte er, wie jemand „Lumos"sagte und dann: „Oh mein Gott!"Einen Moment noch war er wach und bemerkte so, wie die Käfigtür hastig aufgeschlossen wurde, dann senkte sich die schwärze entgültig und hüllte ihn ein.

Geschockt sah Regulus Black, Todesser einer der höchsten Stufen, auf das Bild, welches sich zu seinen Füßen auftat. Schon als sie aufgebrochen waren, hatten sie gewusst, dass sie vielleicht grausames erwartete, aber damit hatte selbst er nicht gerechnet. Schockiert blickte er auf den kleinen Käfig unter der Eiche, der noch nicht einmal zwei Quadratmeter maß. Der Boden des Käfigs war bedeckt mit Exkremten und Erbrochenem auf der einen Seite und dunkelrotem Blut auf der anderen. Und in dieser Lache aus Blut und Dreck lag ein zusammengekrümmter, schwarzhaariger Junge. Die Haut des Jugendlichen war sonnenverbrannt und die Statur, soweit er im Moment erkennen konnte, ausgemergelt. Die von Schrammen und blauen Flecken übersähten Arme waren schützend um den Bauch geschlungen und die Füße angezogen. Scheinbar schien nur noch das Gitter den Jungen vor dem Umfallen zu bewahren. Regulus wurde schlecht. Ein Blick auf die zwei Männer neben ihm und er bemerkte, dass es ihnen genauso ging. „Ein Glück ist Cissa Zuhause geblieben,"hörte er das leise Gemurmel des sonst so unverwüstlichen Malfoys. Regulus stimmte ihm stillschweigend zu. Dieser Anblick war nichts für eine Frau. Eigentlich auch nichts für einen Mann. Mit klammen Schritten ging er nun auf das Tor des Käfigs zu und sprach einen Zauber, so dass sie sofort aufsprang. Mitleidig blickte er noch einmal auf den zusammengesunkenen Jungen, bevor er erneut seinen Zauberstab hob. „Fliatos", sprach er leise und schwang seinen Zauberstab in Richtung des Jungen. Dieser begann zu schweben und langsam auf den Todesser zuzufliegen. Erleichtert trat Regulus einen Schritt zurück und blickte dann auf seine zwei Gefährten. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin löste sich Lucius aus seiner Starre und kam auf ihn zu. Sein Gefährte würde zurückbleiben und die übrigen Sachen des Jungen zusammensuchen, sowie sich des fetten Muggles annehmen. Lucius und er hatten dazu keine Zeit mehr. Mit der linken Hand berührte der Todesser Harrys Stirn, bevor er den Zauberstab schwang und apparierte.

Binnen Sekunden stand er zusammen mit dem schwebenden Jungen in einer großen, dunklen Eingangshalle, gleich darauf erschien auch Lucius neben ihnen. Hier, im Fackelschein der Halle konnte man auch die übrigen verletzungen erkennen und Regulus bemerkte mit Schrecken das Blut, das von dem lebloswirkenden Jungen zu Boden tropfte. Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu Lucius, der genauso erschüttert aussah wie er selber. Der Blonde fasste sich jedoch sofort wieder und klatschte in die Hände. Im nächsten Augenblick erschien eine Hauselfe vor ihren Füßen. „Mr. Malfoy, Sir, sie wünschen?", quackte das kleine, grüne Wesen und blickte den Todesser mit treuen Augen an. „Cookie, lasse sofort eines der Gästezimmer herrichten und zudem schick Serverus sofort dahin. Sag ihm, es sei ein Notfall und er soll Stärkungstränke, Schmerztränke, Harpiensaft und Bluttrank mitbringen!"Die Elfe nickte sofort und war im gleichen Moment schon wieder verschwunden. Lucius bedeutete Regulus ihm zu folgen, während er sich zu einer der Haupttreppen wandte und eiligst die Stufen hinaufstieg. Regulus und der noch immer bewusstlose Harry kamen hinterher.

Am Ende der Treppe wandte Lucius sich sofort nach rechts in Richtung des Ostflügels, wo sich die Gästezimmer befanden. Sie waren kaum durch die Tür, als Cookie erneut vor ihnen auftauchte. „Mr Malfoy, Sir, Cookie hat das Lilienzimmer vorbereiten lassen,"erklärte die Elfe eifrig, „Mr Snape, Sir, lässt ausrichten, dass er sich auf dem Weg befindet."Der Blonde nickte nur einmal kurz und die Elfe verschwand wieder. Kurz hob der Todesser die Hand und deutete Regulus die Richtung, bevor er weiterging. Nach nur wenigen Metern stoppte er schließlich vor einem der, an der Wand hängenden, Gemälde. Bei genauerem Hinsehen entpuppte es sich als ein Winterbild. Eine Frau mit langen, blonden Haaren und fliederfarbenen Augen thronte auf dem rücken eines schwarzen Hengstes. Ihr weißer Mantel wehte im Wind und in ihrem Haar steckte eine Lilie.

„Cecilie, würdest du bitte öffnen,"bat Lucius lächelnd und die blonde Frau nickte, ebenfalls lächelnd. Im gleichen Moment rutschte das Bild zu Seite und gab den Weg frei. Zuerst war da nichts weiter als Dunkelheit, bevor der Blonde seinen Zauberstab zückte und die gläsernen Lampen entzündete, die an den Wänden und an der Decke hingen. Sogleich erstrahlte das Zimmer in blendenen Glanz und Regulus verstand, warum man dieses Zimmer das 'Lilienzimmer' nannte. Die Einrichtung war ganz in weiß gehalten und an der Wänden waren in kleinen Glasphiolen Lilien ins Wasser gestellt worden. Doch leider hatte der Todesser anderes zu tun, als auf die Schönheit des Raumes einzugehen, vorerst musste sein Augenmerk dem verwundeten Jungen gelten. Mit einem kurzen Wink ließ er eben jenen zum weißen Himmelbett schweben und ihn schließlich sanft in die Kissen gleiten.

Besorgt trat Regulus an das Himmelbett heran und besah sich den kleinen Körper. Der kleine Körper schien in dem riesigen Bett fast unterzugehen, auch wenn sich der schwarze Haarschopf sichtbar aus dem Bettzeug hervorhob. Zu seinem Entsetzen musste Regulus jedoch auch eine Spur aus Rot bemerken, die sich langsam von dem jungen Potter fortbewegte. Hoffentlich kam Serverus bald und just in diesem Moment schob sich das Bild zum zweiten Mal zur Seite und ein schnauffender Serverus Snape erschien im Türrahmen. In der Hand trug er eine braune Ledertasche, die augenscheinlich bis zum Rand mit Phiolen gefüllt war. Ohne große Worte steuerte er sofort auf das Bett zu und zog dann erstmal scharf die Luft ein. Doch die Frage nach dem wer und wie verschob er schnellstens auf später, als auch er die Blutlache erfasste. Schnell ließ er seine Tasche auf den anliegenden Nachttisch gleiten und entnahm ihr in windeseile mehrere kleine Phiolen. Diese ließ er nun auf das Himmelbett fallen, pickte sich dann eine hinaus, entkorkte sie und hielt sie dem Schwarzhaarigen an die Lippen. Jene, schon so lange an die Trockenheit gewöhnt, öffneten sich gierig, als sie die Nässe spürten. Nach der einen folgten noch vier andere Phiolen und Regulus erkannte erleichtert, dass der Blutstrom versiegt war und auch die Schrammen und blauen Flecken langsam verblassten.

Erleichtert sah der tränkemeister auf, drehte sich um und steuerte auf die kleine Sitzgruppe auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers zu. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf einem der Sessel nieder und beobachtete dann die anderen beiden Todesser, die sich nun ebenfalls setzten. „Wie ist das passiert", fragte Serverus schließlich leise und sein Blick glitt zurück zu dem weißen Himmelbett. Seine Kollegen zuckten nur mit den Schultern. „Wir wissen nicht genau wie," begann Regulus und auch sein Blick glitt zurück zu dem ohnmächtigen Jungen, „aber als wir den jungen Potter fanden, war er bereits in diesem Zustand."Seine Stimme nahm einen bitteren Klang an. „Diese Muggel hielten ihn doch tatsächlich in einem Käfig gefangen, der noch nicht einmal groß genug für einen Hauselfen gewesen wäre! Geschweige denn für einen Menschen!"Er bemerkte, wie Lucius den Blick zu Boden richtete und Serverus die Lippen fest zusammenpresste. „Der Boden war bedeckt mit Blut, Erbrochenem und Kot. Der Junge lag bleich und zusammengekauert in einer der Ecken und schien vor Schmerzen zu zittern.", beendete Black seinen Bericht und schaute mit steinerner Miene in das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. Auch die Züge seines Gegenübers waren zu Stein erstarrt, zu unfassbar war die Grausamkeit der Muggle. „Dafür werden sie büßen," stellte Serverus schließlich emotionslos fest und erhob sich langsam. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf das Himmelbett zu und packte seine Tasche. Dann warf er einen letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Jungen. Mit einem kleinen schwenk seines Zauberstabes entfernte er rasch das Blut vom Bett. „Er wird noch mindestens vier Stunden schlafen, sein Körper muss sich regenerieren," erklärte er leise, doch die Anderen verstanden ihn. Mit einem Ruck schulterte der Zaubertrankmeister seine Tasche und ging, gefolgt von den beiden Anderen, aus dem Raum.

Verschlafen drehte sich der Junge um, kuschelte sich noch mehr in die weichen Kissen. So schön warm und gemütlich, Harry wollte am Liebsten gar nicht mehr aufstehen. Obwohl, moment, irgendetwas war hier falsch. Seit wann hatte sein Käfig weiche Kissen und eine Decke? Wo war er hier? Verwundert öffnete er die Augen, schloss sie aber sofort wieder, als helles Sonnenlicht in seine Augen drang. Schützend hob er den linken Arm vor die Augen und begann dann langsam damit jene wieder zu öffnen. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass er einen weißen Schlafanzug trug. Er war definitiv nicht mehr in seinem Käfig. Verwundert begann er nun sich umzugucken. Weiße Wände, geschmückt mit Lilien, dazu hellen Möbel und ein weißes Himmelbett. Als er seine Blick zum Fenster wandte erkannte er einen Engel. Eine Frau, ganz in weiß gekleidet stand vor einem der Fenster. Ihr hellblondes Haar fiel seidig ihren Rücken hinab, endete an ihrer Hüfte. Die fliederfarbenen Augen blickten nachdenklich hinaus. „Ich bin im Himmel,"stellte Harry erfreut fest und schlug sich im nächsten Moment auch schon die Hand vor den Mund. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, laut zu sprechen. Der blonde Engel drehte sich daraufhin überrascht um und beäugte den Jungen lächelnd. „Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen Kleiner,"meinte die Blonde und bewegte sich langsam und geschmeidig auf das Bett zu, „aber du bist hier nicht im Himmel."„Nein?", fragte Harry überrascht und strich sich verwirrt durch die schwarzen Haare, „aber wieso bin ich dann hier?"

Die Blonde musste schon wieder lächeln. Der Schwarzhaarige war einfach goldig. Elegant hob sie die Hände und klatschte einmal, woraufhin ein Hauself erschien. „Cookie, sag meinem Mann bescheid, dass unser Gast erwacht ist", befahl sie ruhig und der Hauself verschwand wieder. Dann blickte sie ihren schwarzhaarigen Gast an. „Warum du hier bist, wird dir mein Mann erklären, Harry", beschloss sie und nickte dem Jungen aufmunternd zu. Harry lächelte. Auch wenn er hier nicht im Himmel war, so war diese Frau trotzdem nett und augenscheinlich war er sowas wie ihr Gast. Warum auch immer würde er spätestens bei der Ankunft ihres Mannes erfahren. Eigentlich war es ihm egal, Hauptsache, er war von den Dursleys weg. Dafür wäre er sogar zu den Malfoys gegangen! Wenige Minuten später betrat Lucius Malfoy samt Sohn sein Zimmer.

Harry war sich einen Moment lang unsicher, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Lachen, weil er gerettet war und weinen, weil ihn Lucius Malfoy gerettet hatte. Noch während er überlegte, traten die beiden Malfoys auf sein Bett zu. „Du bist also wach."Die bloße Feststellung Lucius Malfoys riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Erschrocken sah er auf und rutschte dann panisch ein paar Schritte weiter weg. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht und saß nun einem der obersten todesser gegenüber. Gab es eigentlich noch mehr Pech? Ja, erst in einen Hundezwinger eingesperrt zu werden und DANN Lucius Malfoy zu begegnen. Seinen Sarkasmus hatte er in den vergangenen Tagen wirklich auszubauen gewusst. Kein Wunder, er hatte ja auch Zeit genug dafür gehabt, wie er nun zynisch festzustellen wusste. „Was wollen sie", fragte er nun, mehr missgelaunt als verängstigt. Lucius Malfoy hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts zu dieser augenscheinlichen Unfreundlichkeit. „Wir wollten fragen, wie es dir geht,"erklärte er statt dessen ruhig und sah dem Schwarzhaarigen dabei fest in die Augen. „Danke gut,"erwiderte dieser nun sarkastisch, „es war schon immer ein stillgehegter Traum von mir, in der Villa eines Todessers aufzuwachen. Wirklich, fantastisch!"Wütend blitzte er seinen Gegenüber aus grünen Augen an. „Stimmt ein Käfig ist tausendmal besser als das hier, was Potter?"Auch wenn der große Malfoy sich nichts anmerken ließ, der kleine schien vor Wut fast überzukochen. Wie unter einem Schlag zuckte Harry kurz zusammen, fasste sich allerdings schnell wieder. Kühl sah er den Malfoyerben an. „Nein, Malfoy, nur angenehmer,"gab er eisig zurück und sah seinen Gegenüber herausfordernd an.

Ja, so kannte er es und so war es richtig. Er stritt sich mit Malfoy, vielleicht würden sie sich auch noch prügel, aber das war egal. So war die Welt auf jeden Fall in Ordnung, mit einem Malfoy, der ihn nicht fragte, wie es ihm ginge, dem das schlichtweg am Arsch vorbeiging. Die ganze Zeit über war er sich fehl am Platze vorgekommen. Ihm war alles so irreal vorgekommen, doch das war nun vorbei. Ein arroganter, wütender Malfoy gehört in die Realität und machte die Sache hier etwas erträglicher. „Wenn das so ist, kannst du gerne dahin zurück, Potter! Ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht aufhalten!"Der junge Malfoy bebte mittlerweile vor Zorn. Ein spöttisches Lächeln zierte Harrys Mundwinkel. Wann war es nochmal so spöttisch und fies geworden? Achja, im Käfig. „Das glaube ich dir gerne Malfoy, allerdings schätze ich, dass deine lieben Eltern etwas gegen meine Abreise hätten. Ansonsten wären sie wohl kaum hier."Er warf Lucius Malfoy einen kalten Blick zu. „Nicht wahr, Mr. Malfoy?"Auf dem Gesicht des Angesprochenen lag nicht der Hauch von Schuld oder Wut, als er antwortete. „Nun, ich fürchte Mr. Potter wird unsere Gastfreundschaft noch ein wenig länger in Anspruch nehmen, Draco!"Harry konnte sich gerade noch sein ein sarkastisches Lächeln verkneifen. Hatte er das nicht geahnt! Doch das schöne an der Sache war, Draco Malfoy verging fast vor Wut. Er konnte den Zorn und die Unverständnis im blick seines Gegenübers folglich spüren. Doch auch ihn wunderte die sogenannte Gastfreundschaft der Malfoys. Wieso brachten sie ihn nicht um? Oder hielten sie ihn etwa nur solange fest, bis der Dunkle persönlich kam, um es zu tun? Nachdenklich blickte er sich um. Eine Flucht war derzeit unmöglich, vor allem, da er keinen Zauberstab besaß. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Malfoys ihn bei den Dursleys gelassen. Apropo Dursleys, ob Vernon wohl noch lebte? Nun, höchstwahrscheinlich nicht. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, Harry empfand keine Trauer bei diesem Gedanken.

Lucius Malfoy räusperte sich leise und erlangte somit wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungen. Bei Slytherin, er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass Potter vielleicht etwas verängstigt über die momentane Situation reagieren könnte, aber dass er statt dessen dermaßen zynisch antwortete und sich dabei noch mit Genuß mit Draco stritt, damit, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Aber dass Potter keine Angst vor ihnen hatte machte die Sache vielelicht ein bißchen einfacher. Oder komplizierter. Er hatte das Gefühl, bei Harry könnte man da nie wissen. Vielelicht sollte er ihn doch lieber noch ein bißchen schocken? „Der dunkle Lord wünscht euch zu sprechen, er wird in zwei Tagen hier eintreffen."Doch lediglich sein Sohn zeigte eine Reaktion. Potter saß weiterhin still in seinem Bett und verzog keine Miene, fast als hätte er es geahnt. Nun, wahrscheinlich hatte er das auch, schließlich war im Orden des Phönix ja allgemein bekannt, dass er ein Todesser war, zudem hatte ihn der Junge ja schon öfters beim Dunklen gesehen. „Ich habe wahrscheinlich nicht die Möglichkeit zu entgehen, oder Mr. Malfoy?",sprach der Junge jetzt, doch er wirkte dabei leicht vergnügt, was Lucius irritierte. Wer freute sich schon darauf seinem ärgsten Feind gegenüber zu stehen. Das war doch einfach verrückt! Hatten die Muggles den Jungen etwa in den Wahsinn getrieben?

Vergnügt beobachtete Harry die Verwirrung, die seine Worte oder eher sein Tonfall auslösten. Draco Malfoys Augen waren leicht geweitet und der Mund einen Spalt breit geöffnet, sein Vater hatte sich da schon besser im Griff, seine Verwirrung konnte man nur in seinem Blick deuten und seine Frau hingegen hatte lediglich eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und sah Harry mit unergründlichen Blick an. Sie hatten wohl alle erwartet, dass er nun wie Espenlaub zitternd in der hinteren Ecke des Bettes sitzen und sein Todesurteil abwarten würde. Nun, normalerweise würde er dies auch mit großen Enthusiasmus tun. Jetzt allerdings, nach der Zeit im Käfig, nicht mehr. So oft, wenn die Mittagssonne auf seinen Kopf schien und die weiße Haut verbrannte, hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ob es nicht besser sei zu sterben. So oft, wenn sein Mund ausgetrocknet und sein Magen am Ziehen war, hatte er sich gefragt, ob es nicht besser sei zu sterben. So oft, wenn sein Onkel vor dem Käfig ihn verspottet und gedemütigt hatte, hatte er gedacht, dass es besser sei zu sterben. Der Qual zu entkommen und endlich sorglos sein zu können. Nun saß er hier, augenscheinlich in einem Bett der Malfoyvilla und sollte bereits in wenigen Tagen Voldemort ausgeliefert werden. Er hoffte nur, dass jener ihm einen schnellen Tod gewähre und er somit alle Sorgen für immer hinter sich lassen konnte. Vielleicht würde er nicht in den Himmel kommen, er war schließlich weiß Gott kein Heiliger gewesen, aber wenigstens zu seiner Familie. Und damit meinte er ganz sicher nicht Vernon Dursley.

„Nun, Harry, ich denke wir lassen dir jetzt erstmal etwas Zeit für dich", fing Lucius Malfoy an und lächelte dabei immer noch etwas verwirrt, „Serverus wird nachher noch einmal vorbeikommen, um nach deinen Wunden zu sehen. Aber soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist alles gut verheilt."Er nickte nocheinmal, dann drehte er sich um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Raum. Seine frau und sein Sohn folgten ihm, wenn auch letzterer noch ein letzten, wütenden Blick auf den im Bett sitzenden Gryffindor warf. Dann schloss sich das Gemälde wieder und Harry war allein.

Seufzend lehnte sich der Schwarzhaarige zurück und betrachtete die weiße Decke. Womit hatte er das alles nochmal verdient? Ach richtig, er war ja bder/b Harry James Potter, der Junge der überlebt hatte, der Voldemort im zarten Säuglingsalter in die Knie gezwungen, ihn schon des öfteren entwicht war. Natürlich hatte Harry James Potter kein Recht auf ein normales Leben mit Freunden und Eltern die ihn liebten. Schließlich war es seine Aufgabe die Zauberwelt vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Wenn dabei sein eigenes Leben zu Grunde ging, wen kümmerte das schon! Harry James Potter hatte bereits im Säuglingsalter sein Leben besiegelt, sein Recht verwirkt. Hätte er damals gewusst, dass er lediglich überlebt hatte, um nun als Werkzeug der Zauberwelt zu dienen, vielleicht hätte er dann doch eher den Tod gewählt.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Serverus Snape den Raum betrat. Wie immer war der Zaubertranklehrer ganz in schwarz gekleidet und trug seine emotionslose Miene zur Schau. In der Hand trug er erneut die braune Tasche mit den vielen Phiolen. „Sie sind also tatsächlich wieder unter den Lebenden, Mister Potter,"stellte er fest und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich den Spritzer Erleichterung, der in diesen Worten innewohnte, nur eingebildet hatte. Nunja, wahrscheinlicher war wohl eher, dass Harry haluzinierte, als dass Snape sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hätte. Allein die Vorstellung eines sorgenden Snapes wäre mehr als beunruhigend. „Tut mir Leid Professor, dass dem so ist, jedoch denke ich, dass Voldemort diesen bedauerlichen Zustand bald ändern wird."Der Professor zog tatsächlich die Stirn kraus. „Interessante Vorstellung, Mr. Potter", zischte er und fischte einen lilanen Trank aus der Tasche, „machen sie den Mund auf!"Misstrauisch beäugte Harry die kleine Phiole. Bei Snape konnte man schließlich nie wissen. Allerdings würde er ja sowieso in zwei Tagen sterben, wieso also sollte er zögern! Dennoch unruhig griff er nach dem Trank, sah ihn noch einmal skeptisch von der Seite an und schluckte ihn schließlich hinunter. Alles hatte er nun erwartet, doch nicht das. Es passierte überhaupt nichts!

Verwirrt schaute der Junge seinen Zaubertranklehrer an, der allerdings ignorierte diese geste, stand auf und packte seine Sachen. Dann wandte er sich um und ging mit wehenden Mantel auf den Ausgang zu. Verblüfft starrte ihm Harry für einen Moment hinterher, was hatte das denn jetzt wieder zu bedeuten? „Professor Snape?"Der Zaubertranklehrer blieb stehen, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sich umzudrehen. „Professor Snape, was ist mit mir?"Nun, eigentlich könnte es ihm ja egal sein, aber die Neugier war doch größer. Wieso hatte er keinerlei Veränderung bei dem Trank gespürt? „Mr.Potter", die ölige Stimme des Tränkemeisters hallte durch den Raum, „und mal wieder ist hiermit bewiesen, wie unfähig sie doch sind!"Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, mit dieser Antwort hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. Der Zaubertranklehrer drehte sich langsam um, Mißbilligung und Zorn standen auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Unverweigerlich fühlte sich Harry an die Schulstunden erinnert. Wenn er, Ron und Hermine in dem kleinen Verlies tief in den Kerkern der Slytherins gesessen hatten, immer darauf bedacht, nicht unbedingt aufzufallen, auch wenn ihnen das niemals gelungen war. Professor Snape hatte sie schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr an auf dem Kiker gehabt und das hatte sich auch bis in das 6. Schuljahr nicht verändert. Wüsste er nicht, dass er in spätestens zwei Tagen tot sein würde, hätte Harry bereits jetzt Panik vor der 7.! „Wie sie mir auch jetzt gerade beweisen, sind sie einfach unfähig, mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, Mr.Potter,"knurrte Professor Snape und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich wütend zusammen, „hätten sie meinen Ausführungen in ihrem 6.Schuljahr auch nur für einen Moment gelauscht, dann wüssten sie, dass der ihnen verabreichte Trank der Delphi-Trank genannt wird. Ferner, hätten sie ihre Hausaufgaben gründlich erledigt, so wüssten sie nun auch, dass der Delphi-Trank zur Überprüfung auf körperliche Verletzungen angewandt wird. Ausserdem müsste ihnen dann bekannt sein, dass der Trank unwirksam ist, sollte die körperliche Verfassung dem Normalzustand entsprechen. Was daraus folgt, dürfte selbst ihnen klar sein, Mr.Potter, auch wenn ihre Freundin Ms.Granger diesmal nicht dabei ist, um es ihnen zu erklären."Harrys Ohren glühten. Auch wenn ihn die letzten Tage abgehärtet hatten, Professor Snape schaffte es trotzdem immer wieder, seine Schutzmauer zu durchbrechen und ihn fertig zu machen.

Nach einem letzten, bösen Blick drehte sich Serverus wieder um und verschwand durch das Gemälde hinaus in den Gang. Harry blieb schweigend zurück. Er war also wieder vollständig genesen. Doch warum? Wollte der dunkle Lord etwa noch mit ihm spielen, bevor er ihn erledigte? Sollte er vollkommen genesen sein, um so dem Cruciatus-Fluch länger standhalten zu können. Damit er länger litt, bevor er starb. Ein sarkastisches Lächeln glitt über seine Züge. Das waren ja wunderbare Aussichten. „Mr.Harry Potter, Sir?" Erschrocken fuhr der Junge zusammen. Hatten denn nicht alle sein Zimmer verlassen? Suchend sah er sich um und entdeckte schließlich eine dunkelbraune Hauselfe, die mit gesenkten Ohren vor seinem Bett stand und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Zu seinem Erstaunen jedoch trug die Elfe einen dunkelbraunen Hut zwischen den Händen. Wieso sollte eine Elfe der Malfoys Klamotten tragen? Hieß das, sie käme von draußen. Von Dumbledore oder dem Orden? Machten sie sich am Ende etwa doch Sorgen um ihn? Obwohl, wahrscheinlich wollten sie einfach nur ihr Werkzeug abholen, nicht, dass es Voldemort in die Hände fiel! Am liebsten würde er die kleine Elfe jetzt anschnauzen abzuhauen, doch er besann sich eines Besseren. Schließlich konnte die Elfe ja nichts, für die Fehler ihrer Meister. „Ja bitte?", fragte er deshalb freundlich und lächelte die Elfe an. Die Elfe hob die Ohren und warf auch ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu. „Mr.Harry Potter, Sir, Mindy soll fragen, was der Herr zu essen wünscht!"Treuherzig starrte sie ihn an. Augenblicklich strafte sich seine Gestalt. Die Elfe schien tatsächlich von den Malfoys zu kommen. „Sag mir Mindy,"presste er unter zusammengekniffenen Lippen heraus, „wieso bist du noch hier? Du trägst Klamotten und bist somit frei!" Die kleine Elfe nickte eifrig und ihre Ohren schwangen vor und zurück. „Ja, Mr.Harry Potter, Sir, Mindy tragen Kleidung, aber Sir, Mindy wollen hier bleiben. Die Herrschaften Malfoy sind gut zu Mindy!"Der Schwarzhaarige starrte die Elfe aus großen Augen an. Wie jetzt? Die Malfoys waren gut zu ihren Hauselfen? War er hier im falschen Haus?

„Was . . aber . .wie..", stotterte er und konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was er eben gehört hatte. „Aber . . Dobby . ."Die Elfe sah ihn strahlend an. „Mr.Harry Potter Sir, kennen Dobby?"Harry nickte perplex. „Mr.Harry Potter, Sir, ist also schüler von Hogwarts?"Erneut nickte der Junge überrascht. „Aber Mindy, woher . ."Verwirrt blinzelte er. Die Elfe wollte gerade antworten, als sie plötzlich die Ohren spitzte und lauschte. „Mr.Harry Potter Sir, Küche fragen, ob Sir bereits wissen, was er essen möchte."Harry überlegte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. Die Elfe nickte verstehend und war im nächsten Augenblick auch schon verschwunden. Ein nachdenklicher Junge blieb zurück. Was war hier los? Wieso war die Elfe immernoch hier und warum behauptete sie, dass die Malfoys sie gut behandelten. Dobby hatten sie wie ein Objekt behandelt und gedemütigt und Mindy fühlte sich wohl! Hatten beide verschiedene Ansichten von gut und schlecht, oder warum waren ihre Meinungen so unterschiedlich? Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Wie sollte er sich das nun wieder erklären? „Mr.Harry Potter, Sir?"Erneut erschrocken starrte der Junge die gerade aufgetauchte Elfe an. „Mr.Harry Potter, Sir, Mindy soll ausrichten, dass Sir in einer halben Stunde zum Essen abgeholt wird!"Schon verschwand die Elfe wieder und Harry blieb erneut verdutzt zurück. Er sollte zum Essen abgeholt werden? Hieß das, er solle mit den Malfoys am Tisch essen? Eigentlich hatte er vermutet, dass er Essen auf das Zimmer gebracht bekommen würde. Erstaunlich. Obwohl, es war ja schon so erstaunlich genug, dass er überhaupt in diesem Zimmer sein durfte. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass man ihn in einen Kerker, eine Gefängniszelle oder ähnliches verfrachten würde. Er galt schließlich als Todesserfeind Nr.1 und hatte somit keine sonderlich gute behandlung zu erwarten gehabt. Und nun? Nun befand er sich in einem luxeriösen Zimmer, seine Wunden und Blessuren waren geheilt worden und wurde auch noch jeden Moment zum Essen abgeholt. Eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was man mit einem Feind anstellte.

Elegant glitt er aus dem Bett. Scheinbar hatte man ihn aus den Lumpen gepellt, bevor man ihn ins Bett gepackt hatte, denn nun war er vollkommen nackt. Suchend sah sich der Junge um und entdeckte dann einen großen Schrank aus Buchenholz, der in der einen Ecke des Zimmers stand.

Langsam ging der Schwarzhaarige auf das große möbelstück zu und öffnete dann vorsichtig eine der türen. Wie er im Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 feststellen musste, konnte man schließlich nie wissen, was sich hinter den Türen verbarg. Auch wenn Harry stark daran zweifelte, dass die Malfoys Irrwichte, Schlaftrolle, Gänseheine oder Schrankblödel in ihrem Haus hatten. Sicher war sicher. Doch als er die Türen öffnete fielen ihm keine Klamotten, Backsteine oder Erdklumpen auf den Kopf, der schrank wirkte schlichtweg friedlich. In seinem Innenraum befanden sich mehrere dutzend Roben, Umhänge, Hosen, Hemden, Anzüge, Stiefel, etc. Staunend stand Harry davor. Er hatte niemals zuvor soviele schöne Kleider auf einem Haufen gesehen. Behutsam holte er eines der Hemden heraus. Es war genauso schwarz wie sein Haar und hatte silberne Ornamente am Kragen und an den Ärmeln. Genauso silbern waren auch die Knöpfe, mit denen das Hemd verschlossen war. Ehrfurchtsvoll strich der Junge über den feinen Stoff. Konnte er das wirklich anziehen? Aber es schien in etwa seine größe zu sein, außerdem hatte er ja nichts anderes und nackt vor den Todessern erscheinen wollte er auch nicht unbedingt. Schnell zog er sich noch eine schwarze Hose, grüne Drachenlederstiefel und einen grünen Umhang, mit ebenso silbernen Ornamenten am kragen und den Ärmeln, wie sie auch schon das Hemd besaß, aus dem Schrank und blickte sich um. Ein Badezimmer wäre nicht unbedingt schlecht, dachte er leise seufzend und machte große Augen, als im nächsten Moment unweit von ihm entfernt, in der Wand eine silberne Tür erschien.

Wie schon zuvor bei dem Schrank tastete sich der Junge auch jetzt erst vorsichtig heran, bevor er ebenso vorsichtig jene öffnete. Mißtrauisch lugte er hinein und ihm fiel die Kinnlade hinunter. Das gesamte badezimmer bestand aus schimmernden Kristall. Kristallene Fliesen bedeckten den boden und führten zu einer großen, kristallernen Badewanne. Neben der Badewanne bestand sich ein mannshoher Spiegel, ebenfalls mit Kristallen besetzt, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite erkannte Harry ein kristallenes Waschbecken und eine Duschbecken, ebenfalls aus Kristallen. Staunend betrachtete er das Bild einige Sekunden, bevor er langsam hinein schritt. Für ein ausgelassenes Bad hatte er jetzt wohl keine zeit mehr, er schätzte es waren noch etwa 20 Minuten bis zum Mittagessen, eine Dusche könnte er aber trotzdem nehmen. Langsam ließ er die Klamotten auf dem toilettendeckel nieder und stieg dann in die Dusche. Lächelnd drehte er das Wasser auf und ließ das warme Nass auf sich hinunterprasseln. Wohlig seufzend lehnte er sich in die Wärme, genoß das Gefühl der Sauberkeit, das er so viele Tage hatte missen müssen. Missmutig biss er sich auf die Lippen. Er wollte nicht mehr an die letzten Tage denken, wollte sie aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen. Die Demütigung, die Angst, die ganze seelische Grausamkeit wollte er vergessen und sich nie wieder daran erinnern. Wenigstens die letzten zwei Tage seines Lebens wollte er glücklich verbringen. Ein glücklicher Gefangener, eine wirklich lustige Idee!

Vollständig angekleidet trat er schließlich aus dem Bad heraus und stand auch schon seinem Begleitdienst gegenüber. Ein großer Mann mit schwarzem, langen Haar und hellblauen Augen saß in einem der Sessel und blickte den Neuankömmling neugierig an. Als Harry unentschlossen in der Tür stehen blieb, stand der Mann auf und schritt auf ihn zu. „Harry Potter?", der Junge nickte langsam. Die Stimme des Blauäugigen war dunkel, aber keinesfalls unangenehm. „Mein Name ist Regulus, Regulus Black, ich soll dich in den Salon führen."Bei der Erwähnung des Namens zuckte Harry leicht zusammen. Das war also Regulus Black, Sirius Bruder! Aber? Sollte er nicht eigentlich tot sein? „Sie leben?", keuchte er daher erstaunt und starrte den schwarzhaarigen mann aus großen Augen an. Dieser nickte langsam. „Mein Tod wurde vorgetäuscht junger Potter, doch dazu später", er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, „nun folge mir bitte in den Speisesaal!"Damit setzte sich der Ältere in Bewegung und Harry folgte ihm grübelnd. Was bedeutete das? Regulus Black sah noch ziemlich lebendig aus, wieso also hatte Sirius gemeint, sein Bruder sei tot? Tod, Sirius, Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen. Noch so ein Thema, an welches er nicht gerne dachte. Er wollte sich an den lebenden, den lachenden Sirius erinnern, nicht an den Zeitpunkt seines Todes. Sirius würde für immer einen Platz in seinem Herzen einnehmen, aber es sollte ein guter sein. Er konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sich trotz allem eine kleine Träne aus seinem linken Augenwinkel stahl und langsam die Wange hinunterlief, bevor er sie schließlich wegwischte.

Schweigend folgte er dem Todesser durch den Gang mit den vielen gemälden, die treppe hinunter, durch ein großes Tor, eine kleine Halle entlang, bis sie schließlich vor einem eisenbeschlagenem Eichenportal stehen blieben. Kurz streifte der Blick Regulus' noch einmal über die gestalt des Jungen, bevor er nickte und schließlich eine der an der Tür angebrachten Runen antippte. Ein kleines Pfeifen war zu hören, dann ging das Portal langsam und wie von Geisterhand getrieben auf. Harry fragte sich innerlich, wie er überhaupt noch staunen konnte. Hatte er das nicht zu oft gemacht in der letzten Zeit! Der Salon war riesig, fast so groß wie die große Halle Hogwarts'. Rechts und links von Harry waren in den Wänden gut drei Meter hohe Fenster eingelassen, sie zogen sich die ganzen Wände entlang. Der vordere Teil des Salons war mit Sesseln und Sofas, sowie kleinen Kristalltischen gefüllt. Etwa dreiviertel des Salons wurden jedoch von bis an die Decke gehenden Bücherregalen eingenommen. Ein jedes von ihnen bis unter die Decke gefüllt. Man würde Jahrhunderte brauchen, um wirklich alle gelesen zu haben. Warmes Sonnenlicht beleuchtete eine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen, die es sich auf einigen Sesseln und Sofas gemütlich gemacht hatten. Harry erkannte die Malfoys und auch Serverus Snape, die restlichen Personen kannte er nicht, oder sie saßen mit dem Rücken zu ihm, so dass er sie nicht erkennen konnte. Als Regulus sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, folgte ihm Harry zögerlich. „Da seid ihr ja!", Mrs.Malfoy kam ihnen leicht lächelnd entgegen. „Harry, ich möchte dich bitten, dich zu uns zu setzen!", meinte sie zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an. Der Junge nickte nur leicht irritiert über die Freundlichkeit. Wieso benahm sich eigentlich jeder in diesem Haus so unnormal! Der Einzige, der scheinbar der Alte geblieben war, war Draco und vielleicht Snape, auch wenn sich Harry immer noch nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich keinerlei Sorge in den Augen des Zaubertranklehrers hatte aufblitzen sehen.

Trotzdem zögerte er, bevor er den beiden zu der Sitzgruppe folgte. Die Sache war ihm überhaupt nicht geheuer. Er war hier in einem Raum mit bekannten Todessern, einer von ihnen war erst vor einem halben Jahr aus Askaban entlassen worden und dass Snape wirklich Dumbledore folgte, glaubte er auch nicht, und mit einem Mann, der eigentlich tot sein sollte, jedoch absolut lebendig durch die Gegend hüpfte. Dazu kam noch, dass alle, bis auf Draco Malfoy und Snape, nicht unfreundlich zu ihm waren und er auch nicht in einen Kerker, sondern in ein Zimmer gesperrt wurde. Warum das Ganze? Spielten die Todesser jetzt auf einmal verkehrte Welt? Irritiert ließ er sich auf eines der Sofas nieder und starrte erstmal grübelnd den Boden an, bevor er schlussendlich aufsah. Nun erkannte er auch einige der anderen Personen. Ihm links schräg gegenüber saß Blaise Zabini, ein Slytherin, die beiden Erwachsenen neben ihm waren wahrscheinlich seine Eltern. Harry gegenüber saß ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und blaßgrünen Augen, ebenfalls mit ihren Eltern und ebenfalls eine Slytherin. Nadine oder so ähnlich. Zu seiner Rechten hatte nun Mrs. Malfoy neben ihrem Mann Platz genommen und neben ihnen saß Regulus Black. Harry wurde es unwohl bei dem Gedanken, welche zwei Personen dann unweigerlich auf seiner linken Seite sitzen mussten. Noch schlechter ging es ihm jedoch bei der Erkenntnis, dass einer von Beiden neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß. Er hatte gar nicht darauf geachtet, neben wem er saß, als er sich vorhin niedergelassen hatte. Ein Fehler, wie er jetzt erkennen musste, auch wenn die Alternative zu den Beiden nicht unbedingt besser ausgesehen hätte. Unsicher wandte er seinen Blick nach links. Der Mann in dem dunkelgrünen Sessel war eindeutig Snape, also konnte die Person neben ihm nur noch einer sein. Innerlich seufzend blickte er in das emotionslose Gesicht Draco Malfoys. Na super!

Innerhalb der nächsten paar Minuten erschien ein Teller auf seinem und der Schöße der Anderen. Genüsslich sog der Junge den Duft ein. Endlich wieder richtiges Essen und keine alten Brotkrusten. Es war zwar kein außergewöhnliches Mahl, aber Harry mochte es. Mrs.Weasley hatte es manchmal für sie gekocht. Gierig schnitt er sich ein Stück mit dem Messer ab und stopfte es sich in den Mund. Die Zauberpastete schmeckte einfach köstlich. Verzückt fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und genoß den Geschmack nach warmen Apfel und Zimt. Zufrieden blickt er auf und sah sofort in einige belustigte Gesichter. Nadine, oder so ähnlich, konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen und auch ihre Eltern blickten leicht amüsiert drein. Regulus Black hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben und seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, während Narzissa Malfoy frei lächelte und es in den Augen ihres Mannes funkelte. Nach links wollte Harry erst gar nicht schauen, zu groß war die Gefahr dabei aus versehen Snapes Blick zu streifen. „Na Potter, ist doch mal was anderes, als der Armenfrass der Weasleys, oder großer Held?!"Wütend kniff Harry die Lippen aufeinander und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er sich nach links drehte und den jungen Malfoy böse anfunkelte. „Eifersüchtig, Malfoy?", zischte er leise, „Sauer, dass du selbst keine Freunde hast, weil dich niemand leiden mag?"Zufrieden sah er, wie sich nun auch der Blonde auf die Lippen biss und zur Erwiderung ansetzte. „Potter, Potter,"flüsterte er leise, „tut mir Leid, dass du meine freunde nicht kennst, aber sie lassen sich eben nur selten auf dein niveau hinab. Ist eben nicht jedermanns Sache, im Dreck zu wühlen."Wütend ballte der Schwarzhaarige die Fäuste. „Weißt du, Malfoy, lieber die Finger im Dreck, als die Nase im Hintern Voldemorts!"

Fortsetzung folgt . . .


	2. Im Banne der Dunkelheit

**Titel:** Harry Potter - The Cage

**Autor:** Manya

**Widmung: ChieriAsuka & DarcAngel**

**Teil: 2/ ?**

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren und die Grundidee gehören natürlich nicht mir, sämtliche Details sind jedoch auf meinem Mist gewachsen! Ich möchte darum bitten, mich erst zu fragen, bevor meine FF in irgendeiner Art und Weise kopiert oder imitiert wird!

**Achtung !!** Der Autor übernimmt ausdrücklich keinerlei Verantwortung für psychische oder physische Schäden, die diese FF verursachen kann. Weiterlesen ist auf eigene Gefahr!  
(der FF-Bildungsminister für innere und äußere Angelegenheiten)

**Reviews:**

Honigdrache: Na du, danke für den Hinweis! Wusste gar nicht, dass ich anonyme Reviews verboten hatte -.-°

Freut mich, dass es dir bis hierhin gefallen hat, ich hoffe stark, das bleibt so ;)

Deedochan: Hey, kenn ich dich nicht auch von Animexx? -überleg-

Ob das ne HxD-Slash wird weiß ich noch nicht, die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür beträgt ca. 50 Prozent. Ob Harry nun mehr verschreckt sein müsste? Vielleicht hat ihm aber auch der Trank von Serverus einen Teil der Angst genommen, wer weiß ;)

Silver Snake: Freut mich, dass dich meine Geschichte dennoch überzeugt hat ;) Nun, einen Teil, warum die Malfoys so gastfreundlich sind, kann man schon aus diesem Kapitel herauslesen, doch die Endlösung kommt erst im nächsten. Ich glaube, sie wird dich überraschen ;)

Fee-der-Nacht: Wer nichts mehr zu verlieren hat und mit dem sicheren Tod rechnet, traut sich eben viel.

fighter-for-dragonheart: Ich hoffe, deine Meinung behälst du auch nach diesem Kapitel ;)

Monja: Hey, du heißt ja fast wie ich -g-

Eine Urkunde? O-O Okay, du hast es geschafft: ich bin baff!!

Du hast sogar deinen Bruder für mich rausgeschmissen?! -ebenfalls Urkunde verleiht- Fein gemacht -g- Diesmal hatte ich eine Beta, du wirst folglich keine Tippfehler mehr finden und falls doch . . . wirf sie deinem Bruder an den Kopf -gg-

Ginny-Malfoy: Wenn du mir auch hier ein Kommi schreibst, schreib ich dir auch hier eine Antwort! So, das hast du nun davon -fg-

Als meine Beta weißt du ja schon, was dich erwartet

Ich freu mich jedenfalls, dass dir das Chapter gefallen hab und bin gespannt auf dein Review ;)

So und nun viel Spaß bei:

**Kapitel 2: Im Banne der Dunkelheit**

Wie auf Kommando zog plötzlich ein Gewitter auf. Große, graue Regenwolken hangen am Himmel und nur wenige Sekunden später begann es zu schütten. Während eisige Winde draußen die Bäume hin und her dirigierten und Donner und Blitz die Kreaturen in Schrecken versetzten, herrschte innerhalb von Malfoy Manor eine schneidende Kälte. Der jüngste Abkömmling der Familie Malfoy und der erste Spross der Familie Potter saßen nebeneinander und blickten sich an. Wut und Abscheu beherrschte ihre Blicke, ließen sie die Welt außerhalb vergessen. Auch die übrigen Anwesenden brachten keinen Ton über die Lippen, besahen sich nur stumm das Blickduell der beiden Jugendlichen.

"Nimm das zurück!" Wütend hatte der Blonde seine Lippen aufeinander gepresst, so dass sein Mund nur noch ein langer, heller Strich war. Seine Hände waren in den weichen Sofabezug gekrallt, die Knöchel standen schon weiß hervor. Harry hingegen lächelte nur gekünstelt. "Wieso sollte ich so etwas zurücknehmen, wenn es doch so passend formuliert war, Malfoy?", fragte er süßlich und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass der Blick des Anderen noch zorniger wurde. Er genoss es, sich mit Malfoy zu streiten. Warum auch immer, denn eigentlich war er ein friedfertiger Mensch. Ob ein Streit mit Hermine oder mit Ron, alles hatte er immer zu vermeiden versucht. Schließlich beherrschten Gewalt und Missgunst sein Leben schon zur Genüge. Lediglich bei Malfoy machte er da eine Ausnahme. Er liebte es den anderen Jungen auf die Palme zu bekommen. Sei es durch einen waschechten Streit, so wie diesen, oder durch gekonnte Ignoration oder Freundlichkeit. Mittlerweile war es für ihn zu einem richtigen Sport herangewachsen. So wie Quidditch. Nur eben ohne Besen.

"Nimm es zurück!" Diese Worte waren mehr ein Knurren, als ein zusammenhängender Satz und der junge Slytherin schien nur noch darauf zu warten, dass ihm der Schwarzhaarige das Signal zu einer Rauferei gab. Der jedoch lächelte nur weiterhin süffisant und wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als es plötzlich einen lauten Schlag tat. Erschrocken drehte er sich in Richtung Tür und erblickte zwei dunkle Gestalten. Beide waren ganz in Schwarz gehüllt und eine Kapuze verdeckte ihr Antlitz. Unwillkürlich begann der Junge zu zittern und ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Wenn zwei dunkle Gestalten in dem Haus eines Todessers auftauchten, hieß das bestimmt nichts Gutes. Er hatte nämlich nicht das Gefühl, dass die beiden nur zum Kaffeekränzchen vorbeigekommen waren.

Wie zur Bestätigung sprang die Gruppe Todesser plötzlich wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf. Ein gekeuchtes "Meister", von Seiten Draco Malfoys hinterließ die Vergewisserung, wer da nun letztendlich in der Türe stand. Schmerzhaft zog sich der Unterleib des Schwarzhaarigen zusammen. Es war eine Sache, zu wissen, wann man starb, eine andere, so davon überrascht zu werden. Als er oben in dem weißen Zimmer mit den vielen Lilien gewesen war, hatte er die Nachricht über seinen baldigen Tod stillschweigend hingenommen. Nach der Woche in dem Käfig im Vorgarten der Dursleys, war das wahrscheinlich auch kein Wunder gewesen. Dennoch war es für ihn nicht mehr als eine Nachricht, eine kurze Abfolge von Wörtern, gewesen. Nun war es Realität und Harry spürte, wie die Angst langsam Besitz von ihm ergriff. Wie die eiskalte Hand der Furcht fast schon sanft seinen Körper umfing und in die Sphären seines Geistes eindrang. Wie von weit her, bemerkte er wie das logische Denken langsam seinen Körper verließ und nur noch eines zurückließ: Panik.

Vor Angst und Furcht erstarrt, saß er nun stocksteif auf dem Sofa. Neben sich Draco Malfoy, der sich inzwischen wieder gesetzt hatte, sowie die restlichen Malfoys plus Anhang. Erst jetzt begriff er, in was für einer Falle er hier saß. Eingequetscht zwischen einer Gruppe Todesser und dazu noch vollkommen ohne Zauberstab. Hatte er schon den dunklen Lord erwähnt, der vor ihm in der Tür lehnte und den Lucius Malfoy gerade begrüßen ging? Verzweifelt versuchte der Junge den Klos hinunterzuschlucken, der sich in seinem schmalen Hals gebildet hatte. Wenn er schon sterben sollte, dann wenigstens nicht als zitterndes und wimmerndes Bündel. Wenigstens den letzten Rest an Würde, den ihm seine so genannte Familie gelassen hatte, wollte er noch behalten. Voldemort würde auf sein Bitten und Flehen sowieso nur mit einem hämischen Lachen reagieren und ihn dann langsam und genüsslich mit einem Todesfluch hernieder strecken.

"Meister, ihr kommt früher, als erwartet," hörte der Schwarzhaarige nun die Stimme Lucius' und richtete seinen Blick auf das Geschehen bei der Tür. Eine der dunklen Gestalten nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Harry konnte einen Moment lang etwas Rotes unter der weiten Kapuze blitzen sehen. "In der Tat", erklang da auch schon die zischende Stimme Tom Vorlost Riddle's durch den kleinen Salon, "wir hielten es für besser, etwas früher zu kommen." Durch einen Schleier aus mühsam unterdrückter Angst fing der Junge an sich zu wundern. Seit wann sprach Voldemort von sich selbst in der Mehrzahl? Oder hatte diese zweite Gestalt eventuell soviel Macht, dass der Dunkle sie in seine Überlegungen mit einbezog? Unwahrscheinlich. Wer außer Dumbledore konnte schon so eine Macht haben. Dass Dumbledore selbst unter dem Umhang steckte, war genauso grotesk wie unwahrscheinlich. Erstens, würde der größte Weißmagier der Zauberwelt niemals gemeinsame Sache mit Tom Vorlost Riddle machen und zweitens war die Person unter der Kutte eindeutig viel zu klein, um Dumbledore zu sein. Schließlich war der Schulleiter von Hogwarts beinahe zwei Meter groß, während die Kapuzengestalt Tom Riddle um mindestens einen Kopf unterragte.

"Wie ihr meint Meister!" Lucius Malfoy verbeugte sich leicht und schritt dann wieder zurück zu seiner Frau, um sich neben ihr auf die Couch zu setzen. Auch die anderen Todesser nahmen nun wieder Platz. Eine bedrückende Stille herrschte auf einmal im Raum, als weder die Todesser noch Voldemort ein Wort sprachen. Harry bemerkte Draco Malfoys spöttischen Blick, als dieser registrierte, dass der Schwarzhaarige vor Angst zitterte. Der Junge hätte den Blonden in diesem Moment am liebsten erdrosselt. Plötzlich hatte er ein komisches Gefühl in der Brust und als der Gryffindor aufsah, schaute er genau in die Augen seines größten Feindes. Rote, grell schimmernde Pupillen, ein faltiges, von Narben durchzogenes Gesicht und dünne, fast weiße Lippen bildeten die Merkmale des wohl gefürchtetsten Zauberers aller Zeiten. Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, der stärkste Schwarzmagier dieser Zeit, hatte mittlerweile die Kapuze vom kahlen Schädel gezogen. Harry schluckte schwer und musste sich zwingen weiterzuatmen. So sah also sein Ende aus.

"So sieht man sich wieder, Harry James Potter", zischte der dunkle Lord und näherte sich langsam der Sitzgruppe. Seine lange, schwarze Robe schleifte dabei auf dem Boden und durchdrang die Stille. Je näher Voldemort kam, umso tiefer rückte der Junge in seinen Sitz hinein. Bald hatte er jedoch schon das mögliche Ende der Polster erreicht und krallte seine Finger nun panisch in den Sofastoff. Schließlich blieb Voldemort stehen und hob die Hand. Ängstlich wandte der Junge den Kopf ab und kniff die Augen zusammen. Avada Kedavra' sollte ja angeblich nicht sehr wehtun, hoffentlich ging es zudem schnell. Als er nach einigen Sekunden noch immer nichts gespürt hatte, begann Harry langsam zu blinzeln. War er vielleicht schon tot und wusste es nur noch nicht. Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Augenlid und sah sich gleich darauf mit einem grinsenden Draco Malfoy konfrontiert. Also entweder, er war tot und eindeutig in der Hölle oder aber, was jedoch noch unwahrscheinlicher war, er lebte noch. Eigentlich konnte es ja nur die erste Möglichkeit sein. Allerdings, seit wann sah die Hölle aus, wie der Salon der Malfoys? Vorsichtig öffnete er nun jedoch auch das zweite Auge und blickte in das hämische Gesicht Severus Snapes. Okay, das mit der Hölle war vielleicht doch nicht ganz so abwegig. Bei seinem Glück!

Doch ein leichtes Räuspern zu seiner rechten, welches eindeutig vom dunklen Lord stammen musste, brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Er war also doch noch nicht tot. Klar, als würde Voldemort es ihm so leicht machen, bemerkte er zynisch. Für die vielen Jahre der Demütigung, die durch die Besiegung durch ein kleines Kind auf Voldemort hereingebrochen waren, war dieser bestimmt nicht so gut auf ihn zu sprechen, dass er ihn mit einem einfachen Todesfluch würde gehen lassen. Nein, viel eher würde er ihn wahrscheinlich einige Tage lang in den tiefsten Kerkern seiner Festung quälen und foltern, bis er schließlich genug von dem so genannten Held der Zauberwelt hatte. Ein erneutes Räuspern ließ in erschrocken zur Seite gucken und wieder genau in die Augen des Dunklen sehen. Diese musterten ihn jedoch mehr interessiert, als mordlüsternd.

"Du siehst dünn aus, Harry", stellte Voldemort fest und Harry hätte am liebsten aufgelacht. Was war das denn bitte für eine Feststellung! Er sah dünn aus! Anstatt ihn zu Tode zu quälen fing Voldemort ein Gespräch über seinen Gesundheitszustand an? Hätte er sich nicht vorhin im Bad den Fuß schmerzhaft angestoßen, würde er denken, er befände sich in einem Traum. Alles war so surreal und unglaubwürdig. "Äh…ja?", ließ er daher verdattert verlauten und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür. Er stand dem bösesten Zauberer überhaupt gegenüber und das einzige, was er heraus brachte, war: Äh…ja?'! Seine Redegewandtheit nahm wirklich von Tag zu Tag zu. Vielleicht hatte Snape ja doch nicht alles geheilt und ein kleiner Schaden von den einzelnen Sonnenstichen, die er während seiner Zeit im Käfig bekommen hatte, war doch noch geblieben. Zuzutrauen wäre es dem Zaubertranklehrer ohne Frage.

Die dünnen Lippen Voldemorts verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen. "Ja, Junge du solltest mehr essen!" Langsam aber sicher wurde die ganze Situation mehr als grotesk, doch der Schwarzhaarige zwang sich zur Ruhe. Etwas war mehr als nur faul an der Sache. Misstrauisch blickte er seinen gegenüber an. Was hatte der Schwarzmagier vor? "Tut mir Leid, aber bei meinen lieben Verwandten war die Auswahl an Essen sehr gering, ich hatte leider keine Chance fett zu werden!", erwiderte er daher leicht bissig und starrte stur in die roten Augen. Fast schon amüsiert hob Tom Riddle eine buschige Augenbraue. "Wie ich sehe, hast du ja vor, dieses Defizit hier wieder auszugleichen.", stellte der glatzköpfige Mann nun sichtlich belustigt fest. Gegen seinen Willen wurde Harry rot. Was war das nur für eine verkehrte Welt, in der er da gelandet war?  
"Warum bringen sie mich nicht einfach um.", murmelte er tonlos, "bringen sie es doch endlich hinter sich!" Er starrte ohne aufzusehen auf seine Hände, die mittlerweile wieder auf seinem Schoß lagen. Fast schon sehnsüchtig erwartete er das grüne Licht, doch erneut wurde er enttäuscht.

"Es tut mir Leid, dich zu enttäuschen Harry, aber ich habe nicht vor, dich umzubringen!"  
Nun schien die Welt wirklich vollkommen durchzudrehen. Oder aber er drehte vollkommen durch. Vielleicht war ja auch nur Voldemort vollkommen verrückt geworden? Verdattert schaute er auf. Als er ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des dunklen Herrschers sah, war er sicher. Der Mann war vollkommen durchgedreht! Total verrückt! Vollkommen außer Stande die Situation richtig einzuschätzen! Die Todesser folgten nicht dem puren Bösen sondern einem durchgeknallten Irren! Sahen sie das denn nicht! Verstört blickte der Junge umher und sah in eine weitere Reihe grinsender Gesichter. Sogar Draco Malfoy und Severus Snape hatten ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Man stelle sich das vor! Draco Malfoy und Severus Snape grinsten! Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich sogar noch höher, als sie seinen irritierten Blick erkannten. Hier war eindeutig ein Wahrnehmungstrank herumgegeben worden und er hatte als einziger nichts davon abbekommen!

Auch Voldemort schien seine Verwirrung eindeutig zu amüsieren. Ein leises Lachen war aus seiner Richtung zu hören. "Du hast richtig gehört, Junge, ich möchte dich nicht umbringen. Viel mehr möchte ich, dass du dich mir anschließt!" "Niemals!" Die Antwort kam wie aus einer Pistole geschossen über Harrys Lippen. Er brauchte nicht einmal nachzudenken. Der Dunkle war eindeutig irre! Das konnte kein Wahrnehmungstrank mehr sein! Das war schlichtweg Verrücktheit! Auch wenn Harry seit seiner Zeit im Käfig Dumbledore aus anderen Augen sah und nicht mehr der ausgenutzte Held der Zauberwelt sein wollte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er sich seinem größten Rivalen anschloss! Dem Mann, der die Zauberwelt in die Dunkelheit und Tyrannei stürzen wollte! Der einige Male versucht hatte, ihn selbst umzubringen. Niemals könnte er sich auf die Seite dieser Person stellen!

"Nun, ich habe mit dieser Antwort gerechnet, junger Potter. Doch ich denke, dass ich etwas habe oder besser gesagt jemanden, der in der Lage ist dich umzustimmen! Nun schau nicht so, als sei ich verrückt, Junge. Das bin ich nicht! Zumindest nicht so, dass ich meine Mittel und Wege überschätze", der dunkle Lord lachte leise, "nun ja, außer meine Mittel und Wege ein kleines Kind umzubringen, versteht sich." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich mir den Kopf darüber zerbrochen habe, warum gerade DU mich besiegen konntest, junger Potter? Dabei war die Lösung gleichzeitig so einfach wie unmöglich, dass ich sie nicht glauben konnte. Ja, fast sogar wollte ich die Märchen als wahr empfinden, die der alte Weißbart erzählte." Er schüttelte erneut ungläubig den Kopf. "Wie dumm ich doch war, mein Kleiner, wie dumm! Ich ließ mich sogar dazu verleiten, dich töten zu wollen, nur um die Fragen endlich aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen. Obwohl der Punkt, dass du mittlerweile Weißbarts Anhänger warst, ein weiterer, wichtiger Grund war. Doch ich schweife ab. Wie gesagt, ich möchte dir einen Grund liefern, dich mir anzuschließen." Er lachte leise, "wer hätte das gedacht, mein Junge? Weder ich noch einer meiner Anhänger hätte das jemals für möglich gehalten. Das Leben hat wohl mehr Überraschungen parat, als wir alle jemals gedacht hätten." Er drehte seinen faltigen Kopf in Richtung Tür. "Tritt heran!"

Die vermummte Gestalt, die die ganze Zeit über weiterhin vor der Tür gestanden hatte, trat nun ebenfalls auf die kleine Sitzgruppe zu. Ihr Gang war federnd und elegant, fast als würde sie schweben. Verwundert runzelte Harry seine Stirn. Er kannte die Person nicht, die dort auf sie zugeschritten kam. Sollte das am Ende, er schluckte, der Folterknecht des Schlangenkopfes sein? Hatte der Rotäugige etwa vor ihn mit Hilfe von Gewalt zu überreden'! Unruhig begann er auf seinem Sitz hin und her zu rutschen. Er hatte ein mehr als seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. Die dunkle Gestalt trat näher, bis sie schließlich nur noch einen Meter vor ihm stand. Er konnte sehen, wie Voldemort langsam die Hand ausstreckte und der Gestalt über den Kapuzenrand strich. "Möchtest du sehen, wer sich darunter verbirgt, mein Junge?", raunte er leise und seine roten Augen glänzten begierig. Harry schluckte seine Angst hinunter und versuchte zu antworten. "Was .. was auch immer es ist Voldemort, du wirst mich niemals auf deine Seite bringen!", stotterte er heiser und leichte Panik ergriff wieder von ihm Besitz. Das Auflachen des Dunklen schien seine schlimmsten Gedanken zu befürchten. Mit einer geschmeidigen Geste, die Harry ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte, zog der dunkle Lord der Gestalt die Kapuze hinunter.

Harry erstarrte. Plötzlich war sämtliche Angst aus seinem Körper gerissen, sein Kopf schien vollkommen leer zu sein. Mit großen Augen sah er an, was eigentlich gar nicht hätte sein können. Die Gestalt, die nun vor ihm stand, müsste eigentlich tot sein! Es konnte nicht sein, dass sie zurück war. Von den Toten auferstanden, unmöglich! Er hatte es sich so oft schon gewünscht der Gestalt zu begegnen, hatte er sie vorher doch nie wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen. Alles, was er von ihr hatte, war ein altes, staubiges Fotoalbum und ein Bild aus dem Zauberspiegel Nerhegeb. Was er über die Person an sich wusste? So gut wie nichts! Eigentlich gar nichts! Bis auf den Namen. Lily.

"Das . . das kann nicht sein!", keuchte er, Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, liefen seine Wangen hinunter. "Sie ist tot", es klang wie ein letztes verzweifeltes Wimmern, "meine Mutter ist tot! Hör auf damit! Hör auf mich zu quälen! Beende es!" Verzweifelt fing er an zu schreien. Die Tränen bedeckten mittlerweile sein ganzes Gesicht, verschleierten seinen Blick. "Beende es endlich, Voldemort! Gewähr mir wenigstens diesen Wunsch und töte mich! Töte mich! Töte mich. Warum tötest du mich nicht endlich?!" Während der letzten paar Worte war der Schwarzhaarige wimmernd und schluchzend zusammengebrochen, war vom Sofa hinuntergerutscht und lag nun, wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend, vor den Füßen des dunklen Lords. Alles hatte er erwartet, alles, bis auf das. Wieso konnte Voldemort ihn nicht einfach nur töten? Wieso musste er ihn auch noch mit Erinnerungen quälen?

Zwei Arme umfassten plötzlich seine Schultern, zogen ihn an einen anderen Körper. Verzweifelt versuchte der Junge sich zu wehren. Er wollte das nicht, wollte nicht weiter in das Gesicht dieser leibhaftigen Lüge blicken. Wollte sich nicht weiterhin quälen, nicht weiterhin in den schmerzhaften Erinnerungen seiner Vergangenheit leben. Doch die Arme hielten ihn erbarmungslos fest, achteten nicht auf die trommelnden Fäuste und das verzweifelte Schluchzen des Jungen. Schließlich gab er es auf, es hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Wimmernd und schluchzend ließ er die Umarmung geschehen, lehnte sich sogar hinein. Selbst wenn es nur eine Illusion war, eine weitere, fiese List des Bösen. Er könnte nichts mehr dagegen tun. Voldemort hatte geschafft, was seine Verwandten bisher erfolglos versucht hatten. Er hatte den Jungen mit den grünen Augen gebrochen, indem er ihm das vorgesetzt hatte, was er am meisten vermisste. Eine Familie.

Eine sanfte Hand strich seinen Rücken rauf und hinunter, versuchte den Jungen zu beruhigen, der auch nach Minuten noch immer weinend am Boden kauerte. Rote Haare mischten sich mit schwarzen, grüne Augen schauten zärtlich auf das schluchzende Kind. "Shht, es ist ja gut, mein Kleiner!", eine sanfte Stimme streichelte die kaputte Seele, versuchte wenigstens das Nötigste wieder zu flicken. "Ich bin da und ich werde dich nicht mehr verlassen", das Versprechen klang ehrlich, "ich werde für immer bei dir bleiben, Harry! Hörst du mich? Ich werde dich nicht mehr verlassen, nie wieder musst du allein sein, mein Kleiner. Nie mehr! Solange ich lebe werde ich dich beschützen, mein Sohn!" Noch ein weiteres Mal zuckten die schmalen Schultern, erbebte der schmächtige Körper. Dann begann der schwarze Wuschelkopf langsam sich zu erheben, grüne Augen trafen auf grüne, versuchten in der Tiefe der Seele die Wahrheit zu erblicken. "Versprichst du es mir?", fragte der Junge mit zitternder Stimme. Die Mutter nickte entschlossen. Nie wieder würde Lily Potter ihren Sohn im Stich lassen.

Der Blonde hatte sich hinüber zu seinen Eltern gesetzt, überließ der kleinen Familie das freie Sofa. Verzweifelt klammerte sich der Junge an seiner Mutter fest, wollte sie nicht loslassen, aus Angst, es wäre nur ein Traum gewesen. Doch auch ihr ging es nicht anders, auch sie hatte ihren Sohn fest in den Arm genommen, wagte es nicht, ihn wieder loszulassen. Der schwarze Lord hatte Recht gehabt, er war dünn geworden, fast als bestände er nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Was hatten Petunia und ihre verzogene Familie Harry nur angetan, dass der Junge so kaputt aussah? Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, jedoch nur die Spitze des Eisberges gesehen zu haben. Bestimmt hatte Severus schon ganze Arbeit geleistet und den Kleinen wieder aufgepäppelt. Die rothaarige Frau mochte gar nicht erahnen, wie ihr Sohn vor Severus' Behandlung ausgesehen hatte.

Tom Riddle hatte sich ihnen gegenüber auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch niedergelassen, sah dem trauten Familienglück schweigend zu. Rote Augen huschten vom Einen zum Anderen, begriffen, dass es Zeit für eine Erklärung war. "Nun, Harry, sagte ich nicht, ich hätte ein Mittel gefunden, dich zu überzeugen?", er lachte leise, doch es klang weder kalt noch hämisch, "weißt du, als deine Mutter mich vor knapp einem Monat aufsuchte, war meine erste Reaktion, sie zu schocken und in eines meiner Verliese zu werfen. Auch wenn es schon lange her war, hatte ich sofort erkannt, wer mir da gegenüber stand. Wie könnte ich auch die Mutter meines Bezwingers vergessen? Erst wollte ich sie sofort töten, doch sie bat mich, ihr zuzuhören. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum ich ihr dieses Privileg überhaupt zugestand. Vielleicht war es Schicksal, vielleicht göttliche Fügung. Wer weiß das schon?" Der dunkle Lord zuckte entschuldigend seine Schultern. "Wichtig ist ja eigentlich nur, dass es so ist und nicht warum. Nun, Lily erzählte mir eine Geschichte, die ich zunächst für Humbug hielt. Doch erklärte es einiges, was mir bis dahin verwirrend erschien, was mich schon immer gestört hatte. Dennoch war ich mir noch immer nicht sicher und ließ deshalb meine Todesser ein wenig für mich nachforschen. Und tatsächlich! So verrückt und unglaublich die Geschichte auch klang, sie war wahr. Doch ich denke, es ist besser, wenn deine Mutter dir den Rest erzählt!"

Harry nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf, denn zu mehr war er momentan nicht fähig. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Teils wegen den vielen Tränen, die er vergossen hatte und teils wegen den Tränen, die sein Innerstes vergossen hatte. Das alles war viel gewesen, zuviel. Noch immer war er sich nicht sicher, ob die Frau in seinen Armen wirklich real war. Ob Lilian Potter wirklich noch am Leben war. Es war so unwahrscheinlich, dass es schon fast wieder wahrscheinlich war. Gebannt und immer noch ein wenig verwirrt schaute er nun hoch zu der Frau, von der er sich so sehr wünschte, dass sie wirklich seine Mutter war.  
Nachdenklich blickte Lilian Potter auf den Jungen in ihren Armen. Es kam ihr wie gestern vor, als sie ihn noch in den Armen gehalten und in den Schlaf gesungen hatte. Als wäre er innerhalb weniger Tage um ein Vielfaches gealtert. Aber es waren keine Tage gewesen. Es waren Wochen, Monate, Jahre, seitdem James und sie ihn verlassen hatten. Seitdem sie dem Todesfluch zum Opfer gefallen waren. Noch immer schimmerte der Unglauben in den Augen ihres Sohnes, zusammen mit einer Hoffnung, die Lilian nur zu gerne erfüllte. Doch würde ihr Sohn ihr glauben?

Überlegend glitt ihr Blick durch den Raum, betrachtete die Leute, die ihnen gegenüber saßen. Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy, Eveline und Jardin Zabini, George und Nicolette Dacapo und schlussendlich Severus Snape. Niemals hätte sie es früher für möglich gehalten, sich mit ihnen zu verstehen. Vor allem nicht mit Severus Snape! Sicher, in der Schulzeit hatte sie ihn oft vor James und Sirius geschützt, aber das war schließlich ihre Aufgabe gewesen. Als Schulsprecherin hatte sie für Recht und Ordnung sorgen müssen. Doch wirklich gemocht hatte sie ihn nie. Zu sehr Slytherin war er gewesen und als er dann mitten im fünften Jahr ständig mit fettigen, strähnigen Haaren herumgelaufen war, hatte sie sich vor ihm geekelt. Sie hatte es an dem Zeitpunkt dann aufgegeben, ihn vor dem Spott der Anderen zu schützen. Schließlich schien ihm selbst ihre Hilfe quer zu kommen.  
Heute, ja, heute war sie schlauer als damals, verstand nun Hintergründe, die ihr früher nicht begreiflich erschienen. Und langsam, ganz langsam, schien sie sich sogar mit Severus Snape zu verstehen.

"Weißt du Harry", die rothaarige Frau lächelte leicht und strich ihrem Sohn, der sie bereits um einige Zentimeter überragte, durch das dichte, schwarze Haar. Es war dasselbe Haar, welches auch James besessen hatte. Der James, der einst ihr Mann gewesen war. Der James, der jetzt tot war. Traurig biss sich die junge Frau auf die blutroten Lippen. Sie sollte sich endlich mit seinem Tod abfinden. Schließlich hatte sie in den letzten Monaten genug Zeit dafür gehabt. Was jetzt zählte war ihr Sohn, sie musste jetzt stark sein. Für ihn! "Es gibt einige Dinge in deinem Leben, die vielleicht nicht ganz so sind, wie du meinst. Ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich es bis vor kurzem selbst nicht!" Sie seufzte leise, als sie in das irritierte Gesicht ihres Sohnes blickte. "Es ist so schwer zu erklären, dass ich nur leider gar nicht weiß, wo ich anfangen soll! Das Beste wird wohl sein, ich fange bei deiner Herkunft an, mein Sohn, oder besser gesagt bei meiner. Wie dir wahrscheinlich berichtet wurde, galt ich Zeit meines Lebens als Muggelhexe. Ich selbst vertrat dieselbe Meinung, nach der ich die Tochter von Joshua und Tarisa Evans war. Doch in meinem letzten Hogwartsjahr stellte sich diese Theorie als falsch heraus." Zärtlich sah sie in die geschockten Augen des Schwarzhaarigen. "Es war eigentlich Sirius, der mir half, meine wahren Eltern zu finden. Aber beginne ich lieber von Anfang an. Es war wie gesagt mein letztes Hogwartsjahr und ebenso auch das letzte Hogwartsjahr der Marauder. Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis zu den OWLs, als Sirius eine seiner berühmt berüchtigten Ideen ausbrütete. Er hatte einige Tage zuvor Professor McGonagall und Professor Binns belauscht, als diese über einen unglaublichen Fund sprachen! Während er also, rein zufällig versteht sich, ihrem Gespräch gelauscht hatte, war in ihm die Idee gereift, sich diesen unglaublichen Fund einmal genauer anzusehen. James und Peter waren natürlich Feuer und Flamme, während Remus leichte Zweifel hatte."

Erneut seufzte sie leise. "Remus war schon immer der Vernünftigste der vier gewesen, Sirius der Verrückte, James der Draufgänger und Peter, tja, Peter war schon immer der kriechende Wurm gewesen. Noch heute kann ich nicht verstehen, wie James, Sirius und Remus mit ihm befreundet sein konnten! Aber das ging wohl jedem so, der die vier kannte. Ich schätze James war am Anfang nur mit dem kleinen Wurm befreundet gewesen, um sein Ego zu stärken. Später wurde es wohl einfach nur zur Gewohnheit, dass die Ratte mitkam. Also, wie gesagt, hatte Sirius die idiotische Idee, sich den bedeutungsvollen Fund einmal näher anzusehen. Die Lehrer hatten nämlich zu meinem Leidwesen auch über den genauen Aufenthaltsort von dem unglaublichen Fund diskutiert. McGonagall hatte die Ansicht vertreten, dass es zu leichtsinnig sei, den Fund in einem alten Klassenzimmer zu verstecken. Wie Recht sie damit hatte, war ihr zu dem Zeitpunkt wohl nicht bewusst gewesen. An einem Dienstag also, machten sich die vier Marauder auf den Weg in das stillgelegte Klassenzimmer. Zu meinem Leidwesen hatte ich als James' Freundin das sehr zweifelhafte Vergnügen, sie zu begleiten."

Lily seufzte genervt auf. "Peter Pettigrew ist der wohl einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der es fertig stellt, zwei Stunden am Stück zu Jammern und Klagen. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht! War er noch am Anfang so Feuer und Flamme gewesen, so bekam er bei der Durchführung Herzflattern und entdeckte hinter jeder Ecke die Konturen eines Lehrers oder Slytherin. Selbst Remus war von ihm genervt! Als wir dann nach unendlicher Zeit den Klassenraum erreichten, war ich wohl nicht die Einzige, die maßlos enttäuscht war. Hatte Sirius doch so etwas, ich zitiere: "cooles", wie einen Feuer speienden Hut, einen fleischfressenden Mantel oder ein ähnliches, gefährliches Ding erwartet, James eine neue Waffe gegen den maraudereigenen Kampf gegen Slytherin, Remus etwas Ungewöhnliches und Peter eigentlich nichts, so wurde nur die kleine Ratte nicht maßlos enttäuscht. Der alte Klassenraum war vollkommen leer, bis auf ein paar Spinnennetze, Staub und einen verwitterten Spiegel. Durch Zufall nur sprach Remus die Formel des Wissens und der Spiegel entfaltete vor unseren Augen seine Macht. Ich weiß nicht, was Sirius, Remus und Peter in dem Spiegel gesehen haben. James erzählte mir später einmal, dass er dich gesehen hatte, Harry, wie du in meinen Armen gelegen und ihn angelächelt hast." Harry schluckte schwer, ihm kamen schon wieder die Tränen und auch die Augen seiner Mutter glänzten verdächtig feucht.

"Ich selbst habe in diesem Moment ein Bild gesehen, dass ich mir vorerst nicht erklären konnte. Ein junges Ehepaar, vielleicht um die Dreißig lächelte mir aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Die Frau hatte wunderschönes, rotbraunes Haar, welches ihr in langen Wellen über die Schultern floss. Ihre hellblauen Augen leuchteten mir herausfordernd entgegen, standen im Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut. Der Mann an ihrer Seite hingegen hatte leuchtend rotes Haar, so wie ich selbst. Seine Augen funkelten in einem sanften Braunton, ein kleiner Bart bedeckte sein Kinn. Er hatte die Hand auf die Schulter der Frau neben sich gelegt, die er beinahe um zwei Köpfe überragte. Damals wunderte ich mich noch, was dieses Bild zu bedeuten hatte, schließlich hatte uns Remus' schlaues Hirn Minuten zuvor noch erzählt, was es mit dem Spiegel Nerhegeb' auf sich hatte. Doch nach einiger Zeit verwarf ich diesen Gedanken wieder und konzentrierte mich voll und ganz auf mein Leben. Schließlich standen die OWLs vor der Türe. Doch was mir der Spiegel gezeigt hatte, holte mich kurz nach meinem Schulabschluss wieder ein. Es war im Oktober, als ich begann Nachforschungen über die beiden Personen einzuholen. Es dauerte jedoch weit länger als zwei Jahre, bis ich nennenswerte Ergebnisse vorzubringen wusste. James und ich hatten mittlerweile geheiratet und waren in ein Haus in Godric's Village gezogen, ich war bereits im fünften Monat schwanger.  
Die beiden Personen, die ich im Spiegel gesehen hatte, hießen Atalanta und Leander Sysophos und lebten in Griechenland. Beide waren reinblütige Zauberer und zudem die Erben der beiden angesehensten Häuser des Landes. Beseelt von einer Gier nach Wissen, die ich zu dieser Zeit der Schwangerschaft gerade aufwies, schrieb ich Atalanta und Leander und schilderte ihnen die Begebenheiten um das Spiegelbild. Wenige Tage später erhielt ich bereits die Antwort, in der beide eine Unterredung wünschten, die ich ihnen mit Freuden gewährte. Sie luden mich daraufhin auf ihr Landhaus in Frankreich ein, in welchem sie gerade wohnten. Natürlich sagte ich zu und bereits zwei Wochen später reiste ich per Flugzeug nach Frankreich. Leider allein, da James wegen seiner Aurorenausbildung weiterhin in England bleiben musste. Er ließ mich nur sehr widerwillig gehen, gerade in meinem Zustand' sollte ich seiner Meinung nach nicht verreisen. Dein Vater benahm sich, als sei ich todkrank und nicht schwanger!" Lächelnd schüttelte Lilian ihren Kopf.

"Er ließ mich noch nicht einmal apparieren, sondern gab sich erst zufrieden, als ich per sanfter Mugglemethode reiste. Ich hätte vorher niemals für möglich gehalten, dass James auf Mugglesachen bestehen würde. Nun, auf jeden Fall flog ich also nach Frankreich, um die Sysophos in ihrem Landhaus zu treffen. Kaum war ich zur Tür hinein, als Mrs. Sysophos auch schon auf mich zugerannt kam und mir um den Hals fiel. Du wirst verstehen, mein Junge, dass mich das mehr als nur überraschte!" Sie lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung an diese warmherzige Geste. "Als sie sich schließlich von mir losmachte, glänzten Tränen in ihren Augen. Mit zitternder Stimme erzählte sie mir, dass ich große Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer ältesten Tochter Medea hätte, die vor drei Monaten bei der Geburt ihres Sohnes verstorben war. Das war die Stelle, die mich noch mehr verwunderte, als die Umarmung am Anfang. Schließlich schätzte ich die Frau auf vielleicht zweiunddreißig, auf jeden Fall zu jung, um eine erwachsene Tochter zu haben. Als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, lachte Atalanta hell auf, sie hatte eine schöne, weiche Stimme. Sie versicherte mir, dass sie bei Weitem älter war, als es schien. Ein altes Familiengeheimnis, wie sie sagte. Sie beließ es dabei, doch mittlerweile weiß ich, welches das Geheimnis dieser stolzen Familie war.

Wenige Minuten später traf ich dann auch auf Leander Sysophos. Er betrachtete mich ebenfalls mit einem warmen Lächeln und bevor ich mich versah, war ich mehr oder weniger in die Familie aufgenommen worden. Erneut musste ich die Geschichte des Spiegels Nerhegeb' und dem damit verbundenen Bild erzählen und stellte zu meiner Verwunderung fest, dass die Familie scheinbar gar nicht so verwundert darüber war. Atalanta vergoss zwar hin und wieder einige Tränen, doch meinte sie, dass das nur indirekt etwas mit dem Spiegel zu tun habe. Viel mehr erinnerte ich sie an ihre Tochter, die ihr im Alter von knappen zwei Jahren gestohlen worden war. Seitdem hatten sie versucht sie zu finden, aus einem, für sie unerfindlichen Grund, war ihnen dies jedoch nie gelungen. Atlantara, wie ihre Tochter geheißen hatte, müsse zu jenem Zeitpunkt in etwa meinem Alter sein, erklärte mir Leander und ich konnte dabei den Schmerz in seinen Augen erkennen. Nun verstand ich auch, weshalb mich Atalanta vorher an der Tür so stürmisch umarmt hatte. Meine Vermutung wurde durch Leander kurz darauf bestätigt. Er erklärte mir, dass er auf Grund dieser Ähnlichkeit gerne einen Verwandtschaftstest machen würde, nur um sicher zu gehen, verstand sich. Er meinte, dass seine Frau ansonsten niemals von der Idee abweichen würde, dass mein wahrer Name Atlantara sei. Da mir Atalanta leid tat, stimmte ich zu. Wir legten den Zeitpunkt für den Test auf einen Zeitpunkt zwei Monate nach der Geburt, damit das Baby keiner Gefahr ausgesetzt werden konnte." Lily Potter blickte zu ihrem Sohn, der sie noch immer wie gebannt ansah. Neugier und auch ein kleiner Teil Furcht stand darinnen, Furcht um das Kommende, um etwas, was er vielleicht gar nicht wirklich wissen wollte.

"An dem Tag, an dem ich zusammen mit James und dir zurück nach Frankreich reisen wollte, bekamst du deine Narbe, mein Kleiner", schloss Lily leise ihren Bericht und blickte ihren Jungen lange an.

**Nachwort:**

Soooooo, wer gibt nun zu, dass er nicht mit Lily gerechnet hat? Na? Na? Naaaaaa? -g-

Ich finds schade, dass Lily in harry Potter geschichten so wenig auftaucht, es sei denn, es geht um James und sie oder um irgendetwas anderes, aus der Vergangenheit. Deshalb hab ich ihr hier mal einen festen Platz eingeräumt

Sooo, und jetzt sind wir mal alle gaaanz lieb und drücken auf den review-knopf unten links, okay?! ;)


	3. Eine Hiobsbotschaft jagt die nächste

Kapitel 3 – Eine Hiobsbotschaft jagt die nächste -

Ein Schlag ließ alle zusammen fahren. Der Sturm, der noch immer unvermindert vor den Fenstern wütete, hatte einen Ast gegen eines der Fenster geschmissen. Mit großen Augen blickte Harry zuerst auf das Fenster, dann wieder auf seine Mutter. Was hatte dies alles zu bedeuten? War er jetzt etwa gar kein Evans, sondern ein Sysophos! Hieß dies etwa, dass die Dursleys gar nicht zu seinen Verwandten zählten, dass er jahrelang umsonst dort sein Leben gefristet hatte! Dass die Rede vom Blutschutz nichts weiter als eine dumme Ausrede war! Aber, warum lebte seine Mutter noch? Wieso war sie hier, mit Voldemordt! Der Voldemordt, der eigentlich ihr Leben auf dem Gewissen haben sollte! Ihr Leben und das seines Vaters! Was bei Merlin war hier los?

Die rothaarige Frau seufzte ergeben. „Deinen Blicken zu Folge fragst du dich, warum ich jetzt hier, in Mitten einer Gruppe Todesser mit dir sitze und über meine Vergangenheit plaudere! Zudem noch in Anwesenheit des dunklen Lords." Harry nickte vage. „Nun, nicht alles ist so, wie es immer scheint, mein Junge.", Lilian lächelte leicht und zwinkerte ihrem Sohn wohlwollend zu. „Alles andere als das sogar." Sie seufzte erneut. „Nun, wo der erste Teil erzählt ist, ist schon wieder schwer zu sagen, was ich als nächstes erzählen sollte. Nun, zum Besseren Verständnis, am Besten bei dem Verhältnis von James und mir."

„Es war am Anfang unseres vierten Jahres in Hogwarts, als sich James augenscheinlich für mich zu interessieren schien. Am Anfang war ich alles andere, als ihm zugetan. Er war das Beispiel von all dem, was ich verabscheute. Ein von sich selbst überzeugter Angeber, der sich an alles andere als an Regeln hielt und dem der Begriff ‚Kamm' wohl ein Fremdwort war. Zudem hatte er es sich als Hobby auserkoren, jüngere und schwächere Schüler anderer Häuser zu ärgern und zu drangsalieren. Besonders die Slytherins schienen es ihm in dieser Hinsicht angetan zu haben." Sie warf einen kleinen, bedauernden Blick in Richtung des Tränkelehrers. „Ich habe ihm deshalb mehrmals Verweise und Strafarbeiten aufgehalst, doch dies schien ihn eher noch mehr anzustacheln. Zum Schluss benutzte er Drangsalen dazu, mich mit Komplimenten zu überhäufen, sobald ich wütend ankam, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Ja, es schien zu einer Art Sport für den so gefeierten Quidditchspieler geworden zu sein, erst Slytherins zu ärgern und mich im Nachhinein mit seinen Avancen zu belästigen. Doch zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung und der meiner Freundinnen begann ich eines Tages ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Plötzlich war er für mich nicht mehr der ungezogene Struwelkopf, sondern ein gut aussehender und durchaus galanter junger Mann."

Sie lachte leise. „Es verging kein Tag, an dem ich mich nicht über diese merkwürdige Veränderung wunderte, doch schließlich begann ich meinen Freundinnen zu glauben, die diese plötzliche Wandlung als durchaus normal bezeichneten. Ihrer Meinung nach waren nun endlich die Gefühle an sie Oberfläche getreten, die ich so lange tief in mir gefangen gehalten hatte. Kam mir zwar komisch vor, aber da es keine andere Erklärung zu geben schien, glaubte ich ihnen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und James und ich kamen zusammen. Das komische Gefühl, das ich dabei noch immer in der Magengegend hatte, begann immer mehr zu verblassen. Wie ich ja schon erwähnte, heirateten James und ich schließlich im Winter, anderthalb Jahre nach unserem Hogwartsabschluss. Wenige Monate später erfuhr ich dann von meiner Schwangerschaft und gab meinen Job als Aurora auf."

Nachdenklich und zugleich ängstlich sah sie nun ihren Sohn an. „Was nun kommt dürfte dir teilweise bekannt vorkommen", murmelte sie leise. „Wie schon erwähnt war es der Tag, an dem ich mit James und dir zurück zu den Sysophos fliegen wollten, als Tom in unser Haus kam."

Sie schluckte verbissen. „Wir waren der Annahme, dass es Sirius wäre, als es an der Tür geschellt hat. Er hatte versprochen uns mit dem Auto nach London zu fahren, von wo aus wir drei, du, James und ich, einen Flug nach Frankreich genommen hätten. Doch statt Sirius erfreuter Stimme, hörte ich nur einen lauten Schrei James' bevor er geräuschvoll auf dem Boden aufkam. Ich hatte zuvor ein grünes Glitzern aufleuchten sehen und zog daraus sofort die richtigen Schlüsse. Eilig rannte ich mit dir zusammen hinauf in unser Schlafzimmer, da sich dort der einzige Kamin befand, den wir ans Flohnetzwerk hatten anschließen lassen. Apparieren hätte in deinem Alter eventuell schwere, geistige Schäden hervorrufen können. Doch noch bevor ich das Flohpulver in den Kamin hatte schmeißen können, stand Voldemordt in der Tür. Er hatte sie einfach aus den Angeln gerissen und stand uns nun mit einem hämischen Grinsen gegenüber. „Das ist also der Junge, der meinen Untergang bedeuten soll", hatte er gemeint und schließlich seinen Zauberstab auf uns gerichtet. Das Nächste was ich wahrnahm, war wieder dieser grüne Blitz, der uns Beide einhüllte. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils verlor ich das Bewusstsein."

„Was nun kommt, Harry, wird dich wahrscheinlich erschrecken, aber ich möchte, dass du mir glaubst, sollte es auch noch so unreal für dich klingen! Versprichst du mir das?" Abwartend sah sie ihren Sohn an, der nur sprachlos nickte. Er wollte endlich wissen, was diese ganze Sache hier zu bedeuten hatte. „Nun, als ich das nächste Mal aus meiner Ohnmacht erwachte, konnte ich mich nicht mehr bewegen, noch nicht mal die Augen konnte ich schweifen lassen, es war, als wäre mein ganzes Selbst gelähmt gewesen. Es waren wohl erst einige Minuten vergangen, auch wenn sie mir wie Stunden schienen, als ich ein leises Geräusch vernahm. Es waren Schritte, die langsam die Stufen hinauf kamen, zwei paar Schritte, um genau zu sein. Sie kamen langsam näher, während ich noch immer vollkommen unfähig an die Decke starrte. Das Nächste, was ich sah, war ein blasses, rundliches Gesicht, umrahmt von drecksbraunem Haar. Peter Pettigrew hatte sich über mich gebeugt und schien zu überprüfen, ob ich wirklich tot sei. Seine schweißnassen, fetten Finger betatschen meinen Hals und ich sah ein gieriges Funkeln in seinen Augen aufblitzen.

„Peter, höre sofort auf damit!", eine dunkle, samtige Stimme ließ den fettgesichtigen endlich von mir ablassen und sich aufsetzen. „Sie hat keinen Puls, Professor", schnarrte er und ein leises Lachen ließ mich aufhorchen. „Natürlich hat sie keinen Puls, Dummerchen, selbst eine Kreatur wie sie kann keinem so mächtigen Zauberfluch widerstehen!" Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr mich die Erkenntnis und Wurmschwanz' Antwort bestätigte diese. „Verzeiht, Dumbledore, das ich an euren Worten zweifelte." Dumbledore! Dumbledore war hier, dann würde bestimmt wieder alles gut werden. Doch wieso hatte der Wurm behauptet, keinen Puls bei mir zu fühlen? Ich war zwar in meiner Bewegung eingeschränkt gewesen, aber noch lange nicht tot! „Es scheint, als habe sich eure Vermutung bestätigt, der dunkle Lord ist besiegt!" „Da hast du Recht, Peter, scheinbar war das Biest doch für etwas gut!" Ein unangenehmes Lachen erschallte, dass ich mir am Liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte. „Euer Plan war schlichtweg genial, Direktor", quiekte Pettigrew daraufhin und ich hatte das böse Gefühl etwas Wichtiges verpasst zu haben. „Das Biest mit Hilfe eines Liebestrankes an Potter zu binden, um es somit für eure Zwecke auszunützen, wäre mir nie eingefallen!" Hätte ich es gekonnt, wäre ich wohl in diesem Moment zusammen gefahren. Das Biest? Meinten die beiden etwa mich damit? Und was sollte die Rede von einem Liebestrank?

Dumbledore fing nun erneut an zu lachen. „Da hast du Recht mein Junge. Hätten James oder das Biest gewusst, was sie wirklich war, hätte es Wahrscheinlich nie geklappt. Aber so weilt Voldemordt nun nicht mehr unter uns! Es war auch wirklich zu einfach, dem Biest den Trank unterzuflößen und sie damit James zugänglich zu machen. Zu schade nur, dass wir auch ihn opfern mussten, er ist ein fähiger Zauberer gewesen." Mir wurde schlecht, als ich die Grausamkeit in Dumbledores Stimme hörte. „Aber im Krieg muss man nun mal Opfer bringen!" „Was werdet ihr nun mit dem Balg tun, Direktor?", wollte der Fettwanst daraufhin wissen. „Ich denke, ich werde es behalten", hörte ich dann Dumbledores dunkle Stimme, „es wird bei seinen angeblichen Verwandten aufwachsen und wie auch schon sein Muttertier meinen Zwecken dienen." „Wieso tötet ihr es nicht sofort, Professor?" „Ich habe die böse Vorahnung, dass Tom vielleicht doch noch nicht ganz vernichtet ist, Peter, das Vieh würde eine gute Waffe gegen ihn abgeben." „Wie weise ihr doch seid, MyDirector", hörte ich noch, bevor mich die Bewusstlosigkeit wieder gefangen hielt."

Die junge Frau hielt den Atem an, während sie zögerlich auf ihren Jungen blickte. Dieser saß nun stocksteif auf dem Sofa und blickte den dunklen Lord an. Oder besser gesagt, er blickte durch ihn hindurch. Tausend verschiedene Gedanken trieben durch seinen Kopf. Schon als er im Käfig gesessen hatte, hatte er über das merkwürdige Verhalten Dumbledores nachgedacht, hatte darüber sinniert, dass er für jenen wohl eher ein Werkzeug, als ein lebendiger, kleiner Junge war, doch jetzt die Gewissheit zu bekommen, dass es so war, war hart. Natürlich drängte sich sofort der Gedanke auf, dass die rothaarige Frau log. Dass sie überhaupt nicht seine Mutter war. Lediglich eine gut verkleidete Schauspielerin, die ihn auf die andere Seite ziehen wollte, doch Harry verscheuchte diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Er hatte der Frau versprochen, ihren Worten Glauben zu schenken und irgendwie wusste er auch tief in sich drin, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie seine Mutter war, aber sie war weiß Gott die beste Alternative. Was sie ihm bot war eine Familie, ein Leben, eine Zukunft. Was hatte er schon noch zu verlieren?

„Erzähl weiter", flüsterte er leise, „ich will wissen, warum du den Fluch überlebt hast. Warum wir beide überlebt haben!" Er blickte mit glasigen Augen zu ihr auf. „ Warum wir ‚Biester' sind!"

„Kleiner!", Lilian keuchte erschrocken auf und zog ihren Jungen noch mehr in die Arme. „Wir sind keine Biester, Harry, egal was Leute wie Dumbledore auch sagen! Sie fürchten sich vor unserer Kraft, unserer Überlegenheit, deshalb betiteln sie uns als ‚Biester', als ‚Kreaturen'! Doch unser wahrer Name, Harry, unser wahrer Name ist ‚Atlanten'. Wir sind das Volk, welches einst den legendären Kontinent Atlantis beherrschte." Der Schwarzhaarige blickte irritiert auf. „Atlanten?", fragte er verwirrt und große grüne Augen trafen seine Mutter. „Ja, Harry, Atlanten. Du und ich, wir sind Atlanten, genauso wie Atalanta und Leander Sysophos, deine Großeltern. Mein richtiger Name ist somit Lilian Atlantara Sysophos – Potter. Unsere Herkunft ist der Grund, aus dem uns Tom auch nicht töten konnte, Harry, Atlanten leben länger und sind stärker als normale Menschen. Nur weil Tom gleichzeitig auf uns Beide gezielt hat, Harry, haben wir den Fluch überlebt. Einzeln wären wir auf der Stelle tot gewesen, so wie Dumbledore es beabsichtigt hatte. Doch hat mich auch so der Fluch stark geschwächt, da der Großteil auf mich eingewirkt hat. Ich fiel wie gesagt in Ohnmacht und war danach unfähig, mich zu bewegen. Dieser Zustand blieb auch bis ungefähr vor einem Monat. Plötzlich konnte ich mich wieder vollkommen frei bewegen und somit meinem Gefängnis, der potterschen Familiengruft, entkommen. Mein erster Weg führte mich natürlich nach Griechenland, wo ich sobald auch meine Eltern traf. Nach einem Bluttest war die Verwandtschaft gewiss und ich wurde freudig aufgenommen. Als meine Eltern jedoch von dem Vorfall vor knapp 16 Jahren erfuhren, rieten sie mir, Tom aufzusuchen, um die Angelegenheit zu klären. Atalanta, die Tom bereits einige Male begegnet war, konnte sich den plötzlichen Angriff auf unser Haus nicht erklären und vermutete eine List Dumbledores dahinter. Sie schickten mich zurück nach England mit einem Brief für Tom, da sie darin die einzige Möglichkeit, dich zu retten."

„Natürlich hätte ich mich auch einfach hinstellen können und rufen, dass ich zurückgekehrt war, doch dann wärst du in Gefahr gewesen, Kleiner und ich selbst natürlich auch. Dumbledore hätte wahrscheinlich dich nicht einfach aufgegeben und daher mit allen Mitteln versucht, diesen ‚Umstand' zu beseitigen. Schließlich wäre die Gefahr zu groß, dass ich seine Rede mit Pettigrew verfolgt hätte und wir Beide uns nun Tom anschließen würden. Außerdem wäre damit endgültig bewiesen, dass ich keine Evans war und unangenehme Fragen über meine und deine Herkunft würden laut werden. Daher stimmte ich meinen Eltern zu und suchte Tom auf, in der Hoffnung auf Erklärung und Hilfe."

Die Rothaarige wand den Blick von dem Gryffindor zu dem Meister der Dunkelheit. Dieser hatte nun ein leichtes Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich den weiteren Teil übernehme", sprach er leise. „Lilian kam vor knapp drei Wochen also zu mir und wie schon gesagt war meine erste Reaktion darauf, sie in die finstersten Verliese meines Anwesens zu werfen. Schließlich galt sie als Mutter Harry Potters! Dennoch machte es mich stutzig, da ich angenommen hatte, sie sei tot. Ich wurde neugierig und gewährte ihr daher das Privileg, sich mir zu erklären. Mit eisernen Ketten gefesselt, erzählte sie mir schließlich die Geschehnisse, die mir zu wunderlich erschienen, als wahr zu sein. Natürlich war mir die Familie der Sysophos bekannt, gilt sie doch als eine der mächtigsten unserer Rasse. Dennoch traute ich dem Brief nicht und schickte deshalb Lucius mit seiner Frau, um das Geschriebene zu überprüfen. Als sie nach zwei Tagen zurückkamen und Lilians Herkunft bestätigten, begann ich nachzudenken. Deine Mutter erschien mir nicht als Lügnerin und meine Wut stieg ins Unermessliche, als ich bemerkte, zu was Dumbledore mich degradiert hatte. Schachfiguren, wir alle waren nichts weiter als Schachfiguren in seinem kleinen Netz aus Intrigen und Lügen gewesen.

Auf Lilians Wunsch hin und auch auf meinen eigenen, machte ich mich schließlich auf die Suche nach deinem Haus, konnte es zu meiner Schande jedoch nicht ausfindig machen. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich noch einige Wochen suchen müssen, wäre nicht ein Zufall mir zu Hilfe gekommen. Vor genau drei Tagen war es, als Serverus plötzlich in meine Vorhalle apparierte. Zu unserer Schande muss ich gestehen, dass Dumbledore scheinbar langsam Verdacht schöpfte, denn Serverus wusste zwar, dass du bei Verwandten wohnst, nicht aber deren genauen Wohnort. Auch im Muggletelefonbuch waren sich komischer Weise nicht mehr auffindbar. Scheinbar hat Dumbledore auch darüber einen Zauber gelegt. Aber zurück zu dem Ereignis vor einigen Tagen. Wie bereits erwähnt kam Serverus ohne Voranmeldung in meine Halle appariert, doch zudem war er nicht allein. Zu meinem maßlosen Erstaunen hin, hatte er ein Mädchen dabei, eine Gryffindor, um genau zu sein." Ein überraschtes Einatmen Harrys war die Folge dieser Erzählung. „Ja, du hörst richtig, eine Gryffindor. Als sie mich sah fiel sie sofort auf die Knie und bat mich, ihr zu helfen. Sie erzählte schluchzend, dass sie die Erwachsenen belauscht habe und dass diese miteinander über dich sprachen, Junge. Sie hätten darüber gesprochen, dass dein Onkel dich misshandeln würde und du kaum zu essen und zu trinken bekommen würdest. Doch sie hätten darüber nicht verärgert und entsetzt reagiert, sondern fast schon belustigt. Daraufhin sei sie zu Serverus gegangen, da sie gedacht hatte, dass dieser immer noch unter meiner Dienerschaft stand, was ja auch stimmt. Sie erhoffte sich Hilfe, warum wüsste sie auch nicht. Sie sei einfach zu verwirrt, dass die Erwachsenen, denen sie so lange vertraut hatte, plötzlich solch eine Wandlung durchgemacht hatten. Nach ihren Hinweisen war es kein großes Problem mehr, das Haus der Familie Dursley zu finden. Bereits am nächsten Tag hatten wir es ausfindig gemacht und gestern Abend war es dann, als ich einige meiner Todesser ausgeschickt habe, um dich zu holen, Harry."

Voldemordt seufzte leise, als er den verwirrten Blick des Jungen wahrnahm. „Ich weiß, das ist schwer zu begreifen, Harry und ich kann nur erahnen, wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Schließlich erklären wir dir gerade, dass deine bisherige Auffassung der Geschehnisse falsch ist und ich weiß auch nicht, ob du uns glauben kannst. Doch ich bitte dich darum, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich unmöglich für dich erscheint, die Seiten zu wechseln. Ich möchte mein Verhalten nicht beschönigen. Ich habe versucht, dich und deine Familie zu töten, sowie einige andere Zauberer und Hexen. Du selbst hast eine zeitlang meine Erinnerungen aufgeschnappt, hast gesehen, was ich getan habe. Doch nicht nur ich, auch Dumbledore hat getötet. Durch seine Intrigen und Listen hat er viele seiner Anhänger in den Tod geschickt, was man am Beispiel deiner Eltern erkennen kann. Deshalb bitte ich dich, darüber nachzudenken. Ich verlange nicht, dass du mich im Kampf unterstützt, du kannst dich auch heraushalten, jedoch möchte ich dich nicht weiterhin als meinen Feind wissen."

Elegant erhob sich der Meister der Schwarzmagier. Noch einmal sah er nachdenklich auf den jungen Schwarzhaarigen, der erneut diesen leeren Blick aufgesetzt hatte. Es war schon lange her, dass der schwarze Magier so etwas Ähnliches wie Mitleid empfunden hatte, doch in diesem Moment stieg eben jenes Gefühl in ihm auf. Er hatte dem Jungen, den er nun so lange als Feind gesehen hatte, sein Weltbild geraubt hatte ihm das genaue Gegenteil davon aufgetischt. All das, wofür der Junge bis jetzt gelebt hatte, hatte er soeben widerlegt. In diesem Moment sah Harry James Potter sehr zerbrechlich aus, wie er da zusammengesackt auf dem Sofa saß und sich in die Arme seiner Mutter kuschelte. Würde der Schwarzhaarige wirklich die Seiten wechseln, was Tom eigentlich annahm, dann würden wohl noch einige weitere Hiobsbotschaften auf ihn warten müssen und Voldemordt hoffte stark, dass die Psyche des Jungen dies auch wirklich aushielt. Gerade wollte er mit einer Geste seine Todesser aus dem Salon bitten, als die große Flügeltüre krachend aufsprang und mit einem lauten „Harry!!!!", ein kleines Bündel Mensch in riesiger Geschwindigkeit auf die kleine Gruppe zuraste und sich dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor um den Hals warf.

Erschrocken schaute Harry auf das Knäuel aus Menschenhaaren auf seinem Schoß. Eben noch hatte er über die Worte Tom Riddles nachgedacht, hatte die Berichte seiner Mutter auf sich wirken lassen, bis er schließlich von dieser kleinen gestalt aus den Gedanken gerissen worden war. „Ginny?", fast schon zögerlich stellte der Schwarzhaarige diese Frage. Das rothaarige Bündel hob schnell den Kopf und ein paar grünblaue Augen strahlten dem Gryffindor entgegen. „Harry!", rief die jüngste Generation der Weasleys freudig aus und drückte den Schwarzhaarigen noch ein wenig fester. „Ich hab' schon gedacht, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen", fing sie genauso plötzlich an zu schluchzen und barg ihr Gesicht an der Brust des Anderen. Dieser war nun völlig überfordert von dem Wechselbad der Gefühle, das ihm nun hier in Form eines einzelnen Menschen entgegenschwappte. Eben gerade noch selbst am Boden, versuchte er nun mit der Verzweiflung des kleinen Mädchens umzugehen. „Ginny? Gin? Hey, nicht weinen", stotterte der Gryffindor verzweifelt und strich mehr Schlecht als Recht über die roten Haare. Wenn es etwas gab, womit er nicht klar kam, dann waren es weinende Mädchen. Schon Cho Chang hatte ihn dereinst überfordert, doch Ginny war noch viel schlimmer. Ihre Trauer versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz.

Das Mädchen wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Hilflos sah Harry hoch und begegnete dem Blick seiner Mutter, die ihn leicht grinsend musterte. Verzweifelt formte der Junge ein ‚Hilfe' mit seinen Lippen und kurz darauf spürte er, wie die Rothaarige von seinem Schoß gezogen wurde. „Sssh, Kleines, ist ja gut", hörte er da auch schon die beruhigende Stimme seiner Mutter, die die kleine Weasley nun zärtlich in den Armen hielt und hin und her wiegte. Langsam aber sicher schien sich das Mädchen zu beruhigen. Erleichtert atmete der Schwarzhaarige auf und blickte sich um. Dabei streifte sein Blick Draco Malfoy, der ihn nun leicht spöttisch musterte. „Was?", fauchte Harry gereizt und blickte sein Gegenüber mit grün funkelnden Augen an. Das Grinsen des Blonden verbreitete sich nur und eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte abschätzig nach oben. „Was soll schon sein, Potter?", fragte er gehässig und sah den Schwarzhaarigen gespielt erstaunt an, „schließlich kommt es ja jeden Tag vor, dass kleine, süße Gryffindors vor mir auf dem Boden kriechen und weinen." Wütend glitzerte der Gryffindor hinüber zu dem blonden Slytherin. War doch eigentlich vorauszusehen gewesen, dass sich dieser über seinen vorherigen Ausbruch lustig machen würde. „Weißt du, Malfoy, bei so einer Visage wie deiner, kann man eben nur in Tränen ausbrechen", zischte der Schwarzhaarige leise, doch er wusste genau, dass der Blonde ihn gehört hatte. Diese wollte gerade wutentbrannt aufspringen, als er von seinem Vater zurückgehalten wurde.

„Draco, setz dich!", forderte Lucius Malfoy streng und sah seinem Sohn unnachgiebig in die Augen. Dieser presste die Lippen zusammen, nickte und ließ sich schließlich wieder neben seinem Vater nieder. Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen beobachtete Harry diese Szene und freute sich diebisch über den Dämpfer, den Draco Malfoy so eben erhalten hatte. Doch auch er selbst wurde im selben Moment noch ermahnt, von keiner anderen als seiner Mutter. „Harry, setz dich wieder!", meinte Lilian Sysophos leicht angesäuert und beobachtete mit Argusaugen, wie sich ihr Sohn widerstrebend wieder neben ihr niederließ. Ginny Weasley hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und sah Lilian nun mit großen Augen an. „Sie sind Harrys Mutter, oder?", fragte sie staunend, eben genannte nickte zustimmend. „Aber ich dachte sie seien tot!", stellte das Mädchen daraufhin nachdenklich fest und musterte die rothaarige Frau. Diese lachte nur belustigt auf. „Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, Kleine, ich fühle mich eigentlich noch recht lebendig", meinte sie augenzwinkernd und das rothaarige Mädchen errötete leicht. „Na dann", nuschelte sie leise und blickte nun wieder den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor an. Behände hüpfte sie vom Schoß von Mrs.Potter. „Ich freu mich, dass du da bist, Harry", ließ sie nun verlauten und strahlte den Älteren mit glitzernden Augen an, „ich habe schon das Schlimmste befürchtet, als ich Lupins Ausführungen belauscht habe!"

Verbissen kniff Harry die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Sein Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken, dass selbst Remus Lupin von seiner Misshandlung gewusst und nichts unternommen hatte. „Du hast Voldemordt also erzählt, wo die Dursleys wohnen?", fragte er leise und die Rothaarige nickte zustimmend. Der Schwarzhaarige traute sich kaum zu fragen, dennoch quetschte er die nachfolgenden Fragen schließlich doch heraus. „Was haben Ron und Hermine dazu gesagt? Warum hast du nicht mit ihnen darüber gesprochen?" Traurig senkte die Gryffindor ihren Kopf und schaute zu Boden. „Ich habe nicht mit ihnen darüber gesprochen, weil sie mit bei der Versammlung gewesen waren." Die Worte bohrten sich in Harrys Herz wie mit einem Schraubstock. Die Beiden hatten also von seinen Misshandlungen gewusst und trotzdem nichts getan? Sie waren sogar bei Lupins Ausführungen dabei gewesen! Dennoch war es Ginny gewesen, die Voldemordt um Hilfe gebeten hatte und nicht einer seiner angeblich besten Freunde. Was war nur geschehen, dass es den Beiden scheinbar egal war, was mit ihm, Harry, geschah? Die Erkenntnisse trafen Harry tief. Voldemordt hatte Recht, sein Weltbild war absolut aus den Fugen geraten. Freunde wurden plötzlich zu Feinden und anders herum. Hatte er vorher noch nicht einmal eine Familie gehabt, so hatte er nun eine Mutter, Großeltern in Griechenland und vielleicht sogar noch Onkel und Tanten und auf jeden Fall war er nicht verwandt mit den Dursleys!

„Ich werde die Seiten wechseln", meinte er schließlich tonlos und starrte auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen. „Das wollte ich schon seit Anfang der Ferien tun", gestand er leise und sah schließlich auf, „aber ich möchte nicht mehr kämpfen!" Was er sah waren erstaunte und überraschte Gesichter. Vor allem Draco Malfoy schienen die Augen heraus zu fallen, was Harry mehr als nur amüsant fand. Mit dem sich immer wieder schließenden Mund und den hervortretenden Augen sah der junge Slytherin aus wie ein zu blond geratener Karpfen. Harry musste bei der Vorstellung unvermeidlich breit grinsen. Dumpfe Schritte näherten sich ihm und der Gryffindor blickte direkt in die Augen von Tom Vorlost Riddle, der ihn nachdenklich musterte. „Bist du dir sicher, Harry?", fragte der dunkle Herrscher noch einmal vorsorglich, doch der Schwarzhaarige nickte entschlossen mit dem Kopf. „Ja, bin ich, Sir! Solange ich nicht zum Kämpfen gezwungen werde, bin ich auf ihrer Seite!", sprach der Gryffindor überzeugt und keinerlei Unsicherheit war aus seiner Stimme mehr zu hören.

„So sei es, Harry James Potter", sprach der Dunkle nun etwas lauter und ein Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich möchte dich in meinen Reihen willkommen heißen! Jedoch gibt es da noch ein kleines Problem, über das wir zu reden haben, Harry!"

Überrascht sah der Junge seine Mutter an. „Ein Problem?", fragte er eben jene vorsichtig und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, „was für ein Problem?" Lilian Sysophos wich unbehaglich den Blicken ihres Sohnes aus und starrte den dunklen Lord bittend an. Dieser seufzte leise. „Nun, Harry, bei dir tut sich leider dasselbe Problem auf, wie bei Virginia. Ihr Beide sei noch nicht Volljährig! Virginia hat sich nämlich ebenfalls dazu entschieden hier zu bleiben, allerdings ist das auf Grund ihres Alters nicht möglich, da immer noch ihre Eltern die Entscheidungsgewalt über sie innehaben. Bei dir sieht das fast genauso aus. Würdest du so wie zuvor zurückkehren, hätte Dumbledore noch ein Jahr Entscheidungsgewalt über dich, da du ja erst nächstes Jahr siebzehn wirst und somit eigenständig. Solange kann er dich noch in den Ferien zu deinen angeblichen Verwandten zurückschicken und unter Kontrolle halten." Unruhig begann sich der Schwarzhaarige auf dem Sofa hin und her zu bewegen, worauf wollte der Dunkle hinaus?! „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, diese Vormundschaft von Dumbledore auf einen von uns zu übertragen", murmelte der dunkle Lord leise und blickte angestrengt auf einen Punkt über Harry, „du musst einen von uns heiraten."

Harry fiel buchstäblich die Kinnlade hinunter. „Was?!", kreischte er erschrocken und sprang auf. „Ich soll heiraten? Seid ihr denn noch alle ganz bei Trost?!" Die anwesenden Todesser sahen betroffen zur Seite, alle bis auf einen. „Nun haben sie sich nicht so, Mr.Potter", schnarrte eine altbekannte Stimme aus den weiten links von Harry, „schließlich gilt dieser Bund der Ehe nicht für die Ewigkeit sondern nur für ein Jahr. Danach können sie sich ja immer noch scheiden lassen!" Harry schaute seinen Zaubertranklehrer mit großen Augen an. „Das geht?", fragte er verwundert und blinzelte verwirrt mit beiden Augen. „Natürlich geht das, Mr.Potter", kam es genervt zurück und Professor Snape verdrehte theatralisch die Augen, „schließlich leben wir ja hier nicht mehr im Mittelalter!" Erleichtert blickte der Junge seinen fetthaarigen Lehrer dankend an. „Allerdings müssen sie einmal mit ihrem Ehepartner während der ersten zwei Wochen schlafen", dämpfte der Tränkelehrer da auch schon mit einem breiten, genießerischen Grinsen Harrys Freude und Erleichterung. Dem Schwarzhaarigen fiel wieder die Kinnlade hinunter. „Aber was, wie?", stammelte er erschrocken und sah seine Mutter wieder hilflos an. „Wenn du in den ersten zwei Wochen ohne irgendwelche verlängernden Zwischenfälle, nicht mit deinem Partner geschlafen hast, verschwindet euer Hochzeitszeichen und die Ehe ist annulliert", erklärte seine Mutter kleinlaut und versuchte ihren Sohn möglichst nicht anzusehen.

„Aha", gab der Schwarzhaarige neutral von sich, „das bedeutet, um ein Jahr Ruhe vor den Dursleys und Dumbledore zu haben, muss ich einmal mit irgendeiner Person innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen ins Bett steigen, sehe ich das richtig?" Tom Riddle nickte nervös. „Das heißt, ich muss zwischen mehreren Wochen bei Wasser und Brot und in Gefangenschaft oder aber einer Nacht mit irgendeiner Person aus diesem Raum entscheiden, ja?" Wieder erreichte ihn ein synchrones Nicken. Harry lächelte schief. „Naja, ich denke, die eine Nacht wäre da das kleinere Problem", beschloss er leise und blickte dann Tom Riddle an, der ihn erleichtert musterte. „Ich habe gehofft, dass du diese Entscheidung triffst, Harry", rief er erleichtert aus, „ich freue mich, dass du deine Zeit weiterhin bei uns verbringen möchtest." Der Gryffindor lächelte leicht gequält, nickte aber. Was hatte er schon für eine Alternative! „Nun, Harry, dann möchte ich dir deinen Zukünftigen vorstellen", ein bedeutungsvolles Glitzern machte sich in Riddles Augen breit und mit einer theatralischen Geste wandte er sich um, „Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Sooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen und ich würde mich sehr über ein Review freuen

Greetz

Manya


	4. Dichtungen und Tränen

Kapitel 4 –Dichtungen und Tränen–

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer -knuddel-

Ich freue mich sehr, dass scheinbar so vielen meine Story gefällt

Eine interessante Vermutung jagt bei euch ja die nächste -g- Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass das Pairing DMxHP heißt? Nur weil beide wahrscheinlich verheiratet werden, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass sie sich in einander verlieben, oder?!

Ich will dies natürlich nicht ausschließen jedoch auch nicht bestätigen. Nach wie vor ist alles offen!

Greetz

Manya

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war im ersten Moment nicht zu bestimmen, wer entsetzter guckte. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy oder Serverus Snape. „Ich soll IHN heiraten?" „ER soll MICH heiraten?!" „Potter soll meinen Patensohn heiraten?!" Alle drei waren aufgesprungen, sahen den dunklen Lord nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ja", war dessen schlichte Antwort.

„Niemals!", keuchte Harry entsetzt. Er konnte doch keinen Jungen heiraten! Und schon gar nicht Draco Malfoy! DEN Draco Malfoy! Das Oberhaupt der hogwart'schen Slytherins und größter Angeber der ganzen Schule! Seinen erklärten Feind und Tiefpunkt seines Daseins! Das ging nicht! Das konnte nicht gehen!

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst!" Draco Lucius Malfoy, Sohn eines der treuesten Anhänger Voldemordts und Todesser in spe, wagte es tatsächlich dem dunklen Lord gegenüber respektlos zu werden. „Ich werde Potter niemals heiraten! Das kann doch nur ein schlechter Scherz gewesen sein!" Aufgebracht wandte sich der Junge zu seinen Eltern um, die noch immer ruhig auf der Couch saßen und das Gespräch interessiert verfolgten. Die Augenbraue Lucius Malfoys begann leicht zu zucken. „Du hast gehört, was der Meister gesagt hat, mein Sohn.", die Stimme des Blonden klang unbeteiligt, jedoch konnte man bei genauerem Hinhören eine Spur von Zorn darin erkennen. „Nein!" Die Wangen des sowieso schon blassen Blonden färbten sich aschfahl. „Das könnt ihr nicht tun", hauchte der Slytherin leise und sank erschöpft in die Knie. „Nicht Potter, nicht Potter!" Verzweifelt schlug der Junge mit seiner Faust auf den blanken Boden ein, während er diesen Singsang wieder und wieder wiederholte. „Nicht Potter, nicht Potter!"

Wäre der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nicht so wütend und entsetzt gewesen, hätte er über den merkwürdigen Ausbruch seines Rivalen wohl mit großer Freude hergezogen. So aber war der Junge viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die eigenen Gefühle im Zaum zu halten und dem dunklen Lord nicht an die Kehle zu springen. Er und Draco Malfoy! Hatte der selbsternannte Lord etwa den Verstand verloren? Gut, er hatte ja verstanden, dass er heiraten musste und wenn er dazu auch noch mit jemandem schlafen musste, nun gut, eine Nacht würde er das schon überstehen, aber warum ausgerechnet dieser verdammter Slytherin! Wieso ein Junge! Es gab doch bestimmt haufenweise Mädchen unter den Todesserfamilien, wieso konnte er nicht mit einer von ihnen bis zum nächsten Jahr verheiratet sein? Nicole oder so ähnlich zum Beispiel! Wieso konnte er nicht sie heiraten? Sie war zwar ganz sicher nicht sein Typ, er stand nicht auf schwarze Haare bei Mädchen, aber immer noch besser als ein Junge! Als Draco Malfoy!

Es war wohl das erste Mal in der Geschichte der Menschheit, dass sich ein Potter, ein Malfoy und ein Snape einig waren. Das konnte einfach nicht sein! „Mylord, bitte, das könnt ihr dem Jungen nicht antun!", keuchte der Zaubertranklehrer entsetzt und blickte flehend den dunklen Lord an. Der Blonde war wie ein Sohn für ihn, kannte er ihn doch schon seit dessen Geburt. Der Lord konnte ihn doch nicht wirklich an eine Gestalt wie Potter vergeben! Angeekelt verzog der Lehrer sein Gesicht. Wenn er daran dachte, wie Draco mit dem Gryffindor ins Bett stieg, wurde ihm mehr als schlecht. Ganz in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er den leicht sauren Blick des Dunklen überhaupt nicht.

„Nun, Serverus", fauchte Tom Riddle gereizt und seine roten Augen funkelten unheimlich, „wenn du mit meinen Entscheidungen nicht zurecht kommst, vielleicht solltest du dich dann eine Zeit lang zurückziehen!" Erschrocken fuhr der Lehrer für Zaubertränke zusammen. Indirekt hatte Tom ihm gerade mit dem Rauswurf aus dem so genannten ‚Inneren Kreis' der Todesser gedroht. Wer einmal ausgeschlossen worden war, hatte so gut wie keine Chance wieder zurückzukehren, ja, stand von da an in der untersten Schicht der Todesserhierachie. Mit blassen Wangen und zusammengepressten Lippen schüttelte der sonst so stolze und unnahbare Mann den Kopf und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Sessel. Seine Hände zitterten noch immer ein wenig, als er sich zurückfallen ließ. Beinahe krampfhaft umklammerte er die Lehne seines Sessels und gebot sich Einhalt.

„Warum ausgerechnet er?", presste Harry schließlich zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Er war der einzige der drei ‚Rebellen', der noch immer stand und die Fäuste wütend in den Seiten geballt hielt. Der dunkle Lord seufzte erleichtert in sich hinein. Er hatte sich schon auf stundenlange Wutausbrüche und Anklagen vorbereitet. Doch scheinbar schien der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor seine Wut unter Kontrolle halten zu können und sich nun erstmal für die Hintergründe zu interessieren. „Nun, Harry, die Gründe, aus denen ich dir Draco Malfoy zur Seite stellen möchte, sind rein praktischer Natur. Zum ersten bist du ein halber Atlant, wodurch dein Blut sogar reiner als das eines reinblütigen Zauberers ist, demzufolge kann ich dich nicht irgendeinem Todesser versprechen. Zum Zweiten bist du der ‚Harry Potter', selbst wenn du kein Atlant wärst, wärst du damit schon tabu für den äußeren Kreis meiner Todesser. Womit sich die Auswahl auf zwei handvoll Familien einengt. Wenn man jetzt noch die Familien abzieht, unter denen kein heiratsfähiger Zauberer oder eine heiratsfähige Hexe befindet, liegt die Anzahl der Kandidaten bei knapp vier Personen. Blaise Zabini, Nicolette de Coupe, Draco Lucius Malfoy und", er holte einmal tief Luft, „Serverus Snape!" Harrys Augen weiteten sich einen moment entsetzt. Vielleicht war Draco Malfoy ja doch nicht SO schlimm. Besser als Snape.

Voldemordt, der des Schwarzhaarigen Blicks richtig deutete, nickte bestätigend. „Wie ich wohl richtig vermutete, wäre dir ein jüngerer Partner lieber, deshalb schloss ich Serverus von Anfang an aus. Blieben als noch die Herren Malfoy und Zabini, sowie Miss de Coupe." Nun schweifte der Blick Tom Riddles zu Virginia Weasley hinüber, die sich still neben Lilian Sysophos gesetzt hatte. „Unserer lieben Miss Weasley hier, ließ ich die Auswahl zwischen diesen drei Personen, woraufhin sie sich für Mister Zabini entschied. Demzufolge blieben nur noch zwei Personen zur Auswahl. Den Ausschlag erhielt Mister Malfoy auf Grund seiner Abstammung. Es ist ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis des Inneren Kreises, dass die Familie Malfoy vor langer Zeit ebenfalls von den Atlanten abstammte. Jedoch wurde diese Blutlinie immer mehr mit dem Blut reinstämmiger Zauberer vermischt, weshalb die atlantanische Kraft nur noch minimal vorhanden ist. Dennoch sind die Malfoys dadurch stärker als sämtliche anderen Reinblüter. Diese Tatsache dürfte dir ja bereits in Hogwarts während eurer, wie ich hörte, vielzahligen Duelle untergekommen sein. Der vierte Grund ist, dass ich dir noch nicht vertraue, Harry Potter. Verstehe mich hier nicht falsch, aber wir waren seit deiner Geburt an zu Feinden bestimmt und standen uns stets feindselig gegenüber. Selbst wenn ich dir glauben möchte, so fällt mir das auf Grund unserer Vergangenheit sichtlich schwer. Ich denke, Draco Malfoy ist in dieser Hinsicht der beste Partner, den ich dir an die Seite stellen könnte. Er ist mir hundertprozentig loyal und zuverlässig. Sollte er innerhalb dieses Jahres bemerken, dass sich deine Ansichten mir und dem Krieg gegenüber ändern, so wird er es mir mitteilen. Nach diesem Jahr wirst du jedoch mein vollstes Vertrauen genießen, solltest du zu dieser zeit noch immer auf unserer Seite kämpfen."

Voldemordt endete in seinen Erklärungen und sah sich forschend um. Rundum erkannte er verstehende Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern seiner Untergebenen und auch Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter schienen sich langsam zu beruhigen. „Dann hab ich also keine andere Wahl, wenn ich auf eurer Seite stehen will", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nun betreten. Der dunkle Lord schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Nein, Harry, wenn du dich tatsächlich für unsere Seite entscheidest, dann ist dies deine einzige Möglichkeit dazu." Schweigen legte sich über den Raum, während alle gespannt auf die Reaktion des jungen Gryffindors warteten. Selbst der blonde Slytherin hatte seinen Blick mittlerweile wieder gehoben und blickte beinahe hoffnungsvoll zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Würde der seine Meinung vielleicht doch noch einmal reklamieren und der dunklen Seite abschwören? Der Gryffindor schien innerlich mit sich zu ringen. Immer wieder wog er pro und contra ab, versuchte die beste Lösung aus dieser Misere zu finden. Doch plötzlich war dort diese Frage, die sich aufdringlich in seine Überlegungen drängte und den Schwarzhaarigen aufhorchen ließ. Wieso hatte er das eigentlich nicht schon früher gefragt! Verwirrt hob er den Blick und schaute den rotäugigen Lord fest an. „Sagt", begann er leise und wusste nicht so recht, wie er dies nun formulieren sollte, „wofür steht ihr eigentlich?"

Peinlich Stille legte sich über den Raum. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich mehr als unwohl unter den verwirrten Blicken der Anwesenden. „Naja", murmelte er leise, „Dumbledores Version kenne ich ja, aber wie ist die eure?" Und plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts begann Tom Vorlost Riddle zu lachen. Kleine, kristallene Tränen erschienen in seinen Augenwinkeln, während der schwarze Magier sich keuchend den Bauch hielt. Seit Jahren hatte er nicht mehr gelacht, warum er es jetzt tat, war ihm selbst nicht so ganz klar. Aber es war einfach ein zu abstraktes Bild gewesen. Harry Potter, sein bisher größter Feind und Widersacher, wie er vor ihm gestanden und so derart hilflos und verwirrt ausgesehen hatte. Da war es einfach aus ihm heraus gebrochen, das Lachen und schüttelte nun seinen ganzen Körper. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich wieder zu beruhigen, was ihm jedoch nur teilweise gelang. Erneut löste sich eine kleine Lachträne aus seinen Augen. „Also Harry", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus, wobei er mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrückte, „die Ziele unserer Organisation sind eigentlich relativ leicht zu erklären. Die vordersten sind die Erhaltung der reinen Magie und die Legalisierung der so genannten ‚schwarzen' Magie. Wir möchten, dass Schwarzmagier die selben Rechte haben wie die Weißen. Es ist völliger Unsinn, dass die schwarze Magie vollkommen böse und die weiße vollkommen gut ist. Schließlich kann man die Welt auch nicht in Schwarz und Weiß einteilen, so gern dies Dumbledore und seine Anhänger auch tun. Selbst wenn man dies könnte, könnte man die schwarze Magie dennoch nicht verbieten! Mit der Magie verhält es sich wie mit einem JingJang - Amulett, in dem Schwarz liegt auch ein kleiner Teil weiß, wie in dem Weiß ein kleiner Teil schwarz liegt. Wie die zwei Seiten einer Medaille kann Weiß nicht ohne Schwarz existieren. Die beiden müssen ausgewogen sein, im Gleichgewicht, um die Magie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dumbledore und seine selbsternannten Kämpfer gegen die schwarze Magie verschließen ihre Augen vor diesen Fakten. Sie wollen nicht einsehen, dass das Gleichgewicht der Magie wichtig für den Fortbestand der Welt ist. Schon heute sehen wir die Auswirkung dieser Verfolgung deutlich in der Welt. Das Gleichgewicht hat sich bedrohlich verschoben, die Natur ändert sich. Die Polkappen beginnen zu schmelzen und wenn es so weiter geht, wird in annähernd zehn Jahren London direkt am Meer liegen. Der Meeresspiegel wird sich erhöhen, Länder wie Holland gehören bald der Geschichte an, wenn wir das Gleichgewicht nicht wieder herzustellen vermögen. Dumbledore und seine Anhänger begreifen gar nicht, in welche Gefahr sie den gesamten Planeten stürzen."

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Tom Riddle zum Fenster hinaus. Während seines Vortrages war er unruhig umher gewandert. Von Mal zu Mal machte ihn die Erkenntnis über die Dummheit der Anhänger Dumbledores mehr zu schaffen. Merkten diese Idioten denn gar nicht, in welche Gefahr sie die Welt durch ihre Dummheit stürzten?! Seufzend wandte sich der selbsternannte dunkle Lord wieder zu seinen Gefolgsleuten um und blickte dem jungen Potter in die Augen. „Was den Erhalt des reinen Blutes angeht, so muss ich dir wohl zuvor einiges erklären. Vor langer langer Zeit, kurz nachdem die Welt sich zu drehen begonnen hatte, erschufen die drei Mächte der Elemente, des Lichtes und der Dunkelheit mächtige Wesen, die dazu bestimmt waren, die Erde zu beherrschen. Landor, die Göttin der drei Elemente Feuer, Wasser und Erde, schenkte den Wesen die Freiheit des Denkens und Handelns. Elamanor, die Göttin des Lichtes, schenkte den Kreaturen die Gabe des Sehens und des Verstehens. Darkonia, die Göttin der Dunkelheit, vermachte den Wesen schließlich die Erkenntnis des Seins und des Todes. Zusammen jedoch schenkten sie ihnen noch eine weitere Gabe, die Gabe der reinen Magie.

Diese Wesen, von denen ich berichte, sind heute meist vergessen, nur noch wenige kennen die Bedeutung des Volkes der Atlanten. Sie waren es nämlich, die durch die Gunst der drei Göttinnen erschaffen wurden und die bestimmt waren, über die Erde und die Tiere zu herrschen. Doch die Atlanten begannen mit der Zeit gegen das Einzige zu verstoßen, was sie die drei Höchsten gelehrt hatten, die Achtung vor dem Leben. Sie führten Experimente mit den anderen Lebewesen durch, erschufen neue Rassen und fühlten sich schon bald den Göttern überlegen. Die drei bedeutungsvollsten Rassen waren die der Menschen, die der Vampire & Zauberer und die der magischen Kreaturen. Die magischen Kreaturen wie Einhörner, Zentauren oder Hippogreife erschufen sie durch die Kopplung des Tierischen mit der atlantischen Magie, Vampire und Zauberer durch die Kopplung der atlantischen mit der tierisch-atlantischen Magie und die Rasse der Menschen schafften sie durch den Entzug der magischen Energie von Ausgestoßenen. Ausgestoßen waren all jene, die gegen den Missbrauch der Macht ihre Stimme erhoben und fortan als geächtet galten. Doch entzogen sie ihnen nicht alle Energien und deshalb kommt es vor, dass von Menschen gezeugte Kinder manchmal genug Energie haben, um Zaubern zu können. Dennoch haben diese Kinder nicht die gleiche Energie wie aus Zaubererfamilien stammende Hexen und Zauberer, in ihrem Erbmaterial fehlt ein wichtiges Stück. Ein Stück, das einem Zauberer erlaubt, die Magie zu kontrollieren, sie zu lenken und das ohne Zauberstab." Nachdenklich hob er das kleine Stück Holz mit der Phönixfeder, was ihn schon so viele Jahrzehnte begleitete.

„Der Zauberstab, der zur Kontrolle der magischen Fähigkeiten dient, ist für vollkommen reinblütige Zauberer, Hexen oder Atlanten zum Zaubern jedoch eigentlich nicht nötig. Wir haben die Fähigkeit ohne Holzstab die Magie zu lenken, dennoch ist diese Variante schwieriger und auch zeitaufwendiger, weshalb sich heute nahezu alle Zauberer und Hexen auf ihren Zauberstab verlassen. Dennoch ist es der Grund, weshalb wir für die Erhaltung des reinen Zaubererblutes kämpfen. Das Geschenk, was uns einst die Atlanten machten, indem sie uns diese Form der Magie mitgaben, darf nicht verloren gehen. Die reine Magie darf nicht verschwinden. Sicher sollten wir die muggelgeborenen Zauberer und Hexen deshalb nicht aus unserer Welt verbannen, dennoch sollten wir ihre Welt von der unseren trennen, wie auch die Zauberwelt von der Mugglewelt getrennt wird. Wir sollten das Erbe unserer Vorväter erhalten, diese Form der Magie nicht verschwinden lassen. Das ist es, wofür wir kämpfen, Harry Potter, für den Erhalt von zwei Formen der Magie. Der schwarzen und der reinen."

Müde ließ sich der dunkle Lord wieder auf der Tischkante nieder. Das Erzählen war manchmal doch ziemlich anstrengend, vor allem, wenn es um solch wichtige Dinge wie die Ziele der Todesser ging. Erschöpft sah er nun auf und begegnete dem entschlossenen Blick des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Die grünen Augen funkelten und blitzten, während der Gryffindor mit einer unverständlichen Gelassenheit zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Auch wenn ich mit der Ausgrenzung der Muggelgeborenen nicht ganz einer Meinung mit euch bin, verstehe ich doch euren Standpunkt. Dennoch erklärt dies noch lange nicht, wieso ihr so viele Menschen tötet!" Seufzend schüttelte der dunkle Lord den Kopf. „Es herrscht Krieg, Harry Potter, kalter, unerbittlicher Krieg. In Zeiten des Krieges fallen die Menschen, sie werden Opfer der Schlachten. Nicht nur wir, sondern auch die andere Seite tötete Menschen, zerbrach Familien und Freundschaften. Dennoch ist immer nur die Rede von unseren ‚Morden', nicht von den zahlreichen Personen, die den Recken des Ministeriums zum Opfer fielen. Sie werden tot geschwiegen, schließlich sind es ja nur Todesser!", verbittert brach der Lord ab, starrte auf den Boden. Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte schwer, bevor er erneut die Stimme hob. „In Ordnung, ich werde Malfoy heiraten!"

Ein entsetztes „Nein!", ein Türengeklapper, dann ist es wieder still. Leicht säuerlich blickte Narcissa Malfoy auf ihren Mann, der scheinbar noch nicht einmal auf die Idee zu kommen schien, dem Geflohenen hinterher zu eilen. „Oh bitte, bitte, lass mich gehen!", meinte sie ironisch und stand elegant von der breiten Ledercouch auf. „Ich will ja nicht, dass du deinen aristokratischen hintern einmal zu oft in die Höhe hebst", war ihr letzter Kommentar, bevor auch sie durch die Salontür entschwand.

Verwirrt starrte Harry auf die nun geschlossene Salontür. War das eben wirklich Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Slytherin gewesen, der wie vom Teufel gejagt durch die Tür gestürzt war und waren das wirklich Tränen gewesen, die seine Wangen hinunter gelaufen waren? Dieser Tag war eindeutig merkwürdig! Nachdenklich kniff sich der Gryffindor in den rechten Oberarm. Okay, das tat eindeutig weh!

„Geh ihm nach!" Erschrocken drehte sich der Gryffindor um und blickte in die haselnussbraunen Augen Virginia Weasleys. „Wieso sollte ich?", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige verwundert und zog die Stirn kraus. Was hatte er schon mit Malfoys Gefühlsausbrüchen zu schaffen? „Weil du sein Verlobter bist, du Trottel", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm und der Gryffindor fuhr erneut überrascht herum, um diesmal Blaise Zabini gegenüber zu stehen. Zu seinem Ärger war der blauäugige Slytherin sogar um ein, zwei Zentimeter größer als er selbst, so dass Harry ein kleines Stück hinaufsehen musste. Der Gryffindor schnaubte wütend. „Aber auch nur zum Zweck, Zabini", entgegnete er leicht gereizt und funkelte den anderen an. Das Gesicht des Slytherins zeigte keinerlei Regung. „Um aus Zweck oder aus Liebe ist egal! Du bist nun mit für ihn verantwortlich, also geh ihm nach!" - „Nein!" Verärgert schüttelte der sonst so strahlende Held Gryffindors seinen dunklen Wuschelkopf. Er war schließlich nicht Malfoys Kindermädchen und diese dämliche Heirat würde eine Zweckehe hervorbringen. Wieso also sollte er sich um den blonden Slytherin kümmern!

„Er hat Recht, es ist deine Pflicht, mein Junge.", ergriff nun auch noch Lilian Partei für den Blonden. Ein zorniges Knurren war die Antwort, bevor man ein weiteres Mal ein Türklappern vernahm.

Zornig stand der Schwarzhaarige mit dem Rücken zum Salonportal. Seine Schultern zitterten leicht und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Warum eigentlich immer er? Was konnte er denn bitte sehr dafür, wenn Draco Malfoy plötzlich einen Gefühlsflash erlitt und weinend aus dem Zimmer stürmte! Aber natürlich sollte er mal wieder die Schuld dafür tragen. Dabei hatte die dämliche Idee mit ihrer Hochzeit doch eindeutig von Voldemordt gestammt! Doch wer musste mal wieder in den sauren Apfel beißen? Er, Harry James Potter! Sogar seine eigene Mutter hatte ihm die Schuld zugeschoben und trank nun sicherlich im Salon freudig eine Tasse Tee, während sie mit dem dunklen Lord plauderte. Während er selbst hier blöd im Gang herumstand. Frustriert stieß der Junge die Luft aus, die bis eben noch in seinen Lungen brannte und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Schließlich hob er den Blick wieder und sah sich feindselig um. Schön, wenn alle unbedingt fanden, er solle sich um Malfoy kümmern, dann würde er das eben tun. Auch wenn es ihm bei Merlin gegen den Strich ging. Knurrend schüttelte der Junge noch einmal den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die schwarze Haarpracht. Jetzt musste er erstmal Malfoys Zimmer finden.

Nachdenklich ging der Gryffindor die lange Halle entlang, bewunderte die Gemälde und Portraits, die zu beiden Seiten an den Wänden hingen. Besonders eines erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war ein Portrait, was an sich bestimmt nichts Ungewöhnliches war und auch der darauf abgebildete Mann war bei Leibe nichts Ungewöhnliches. Schwarze Haare, die ihm bis zum Kinn reichten, stechend blaue Augen und ein markantes Kinn. Wäre Harry ihm auf der Strasse begegnet, er wäre ihm nicht sonderlich aufgefallen. Der Junge hätte ihn als Allerweltsmensch abgetan und wäre ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken weitergegangen. Doch hier, in der großen Halle des Anwesens, hatte der schwarzhaarige Mann alles andere als ein Allerweltsgesicht. Er stach aus der Masse der Blonden und Weißhaarigen hervor, wie eine Tomatenscheibe in einem grünen Salat. Der Gryffindor war sich mittlerweile sicher, sich auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys zu befinden und dort war ein Schwarzhaariger mehr als ungewöhnlich. Zögerlich trat der Junge nun auf das große Gemälde zu und musterte den Mann nachdenklich. Dieser musterte ihn nachdenklich zurück.

„Hallo", meinte Harry leise. „Hallo", antwortete das Gemälde, genauso leise. „Wer bist du?", fragte der Junge neugierig und hob eine Augenbraue. „Mein Name? Rate doch mal, Kleiner!", grinste der Mann und seine braunen Augen funkelten belustigt. Fragend legte der Junge den Kopf schief. „Du bist ein Malfoy?" Der Mann grinste noch breiter und nickte. „Sollte ich euch kennen?" Erneut nickte der Malfoy und sein schwarzes Haar schwang dabei auf und nieder. „Woher kenne ich euch?" Der Mann schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Darauf musst du selbst kommen, mein kleiner Atlant. Aber sage mir, wohin wolltest du gerade?" Der Junge blickte sein Gegenüber verblüfft an, bevor er erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Mist, er hatte ja nach Malfoy sehen sollen. „Zu Malfoy", antwortete er daraufhin seufzend und sah den Schwarzhaarigen hilflos an, „könnt ihr mir nicht sagen, wo er ist?" Braune Augen blickten ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an, bevor der Mann schließlich leicht nickte. „Ich nehme mal an, dass du mit ‚Malfoy' Draco Lucius meinst, oder? Sein Zimmer befindet sich im ersten Stock im Westkorridor hinter dem Bild der dichtenden Nymphe."

Der Gryffindor lächelte leicht gequält, dankte und lief in die gewiesene Richtung davon. Westkorridor. Wo war das denn nun schon wieder?

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung fand Harry den Westkorridor des ersten Stockes binnen einiger Minuten. Das Bild der ‚dichtenden Nymphe', wie der schwarzhaarige Malfoy erklärt hatte, befand sich gleich am Anfang des Korridors. Schweigend stand der schwarzhaarige Junge nun davor und starrte die grünliche Frauengestalt an, die auf einem Stein im weiten Meer saß und auf einer Harfe spielte. Das Bild hatte er nun gefunden, aber wie sollte er hinein kommen. Es war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass die Nymphe ihn ohne Probleme hinein ließ und so war es auch. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, als die zierliche Gestalt auch schon den Kopf hob und ihn aus großen, goldenen Augen musterte. Harry räusperte sich verlegen.

„Nanu, nanu,

wer bist denn du?

Ein Junge klein,

mit Wangen so fein,

Haar schwarz wie die Nacht,

was hat dich hierher gebracht?"

Verblüfft starrte der Junge das kleine Wasserwesen an. Wer von ihnen Beiden war denn hier der Kleinere! „Hallo, mein Name ist Harry, freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen.", sprach er zaghaft.

„Mein Kleiner, mich freut es ebenso sehr,

doch sprich schnell, wo kommst du her!

Von Norden, Süden, Osten, Westen?

Von Burmingham oder Chestham?

Aus London oder Manchester?

Sag mir Junge, was führt dich her?"

Nun litt Harry unter Erklärungsnot. Was sollte er sagen? ‚Hallo, ich wurde von meiner Mutter hergeschickt, weil Malfoy angefangen hat zu heulen und ich mehr oder minder sein Verlobter bin'? Mit solch einer Antwort würde er sicherlich einen bleibenden Eindruck bei der Nymphe hinterlassen! „Nunja, ich wollte nach Draco schauen", brachte er schließlich heraus. Nunja, das war immerhin schon nicht gelogen.

„Soso, den Blonden willst du sehen,

warum frag ich, bitte schön!

Hab ich dich hier doch noch nie gesehen,

solltest vielleicht wieder gehen!

Wen ich nie sah, lass ich nicht rein,

da muss schon ein triftiger Grund bei sein."

Wie einfach wäre es jetzt gewesen, umzudrehen und zu den Anderen zurückzukehren mit der Begründung, die Nymphe hätte ihn nicht in Malfoys Zimmer gelassen. Was ja auch der Wahrheit entsprach! Aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, die Erwachsenen würden diese Ausrede nicht durchgehen lassen. Also ergab er sich seufzend seinem Schicksal. „Ich bin Dracos Verlobter und muss mit ihm sprechen." Die Nymphe sah ihn nachdenklich an und der Junge hatte einen Moment lang das Gefühl, als würde ihr Blick bis hinein in seine Seele reichen.

„Wahrheit spricht aus deinem Geist,

hast nicht zum Lügen dich erdreist,

drum lass ich dich rein,

tritt nun hinein."

Mit einem leichten Knirschen schob sich das Gemälde zur Seite und die Nymphe gab den Weg frei auf das dahinter liegende Zimmer. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns wagte der Junge schließlich einen ersten, zaghaften Schritt hinein. Es überraschte ihn etwas, dass auch dieses Zimmer fast vollständig in weiß gehalten worden war. Im Gegensatz zu ‚seinem' Zimmer jedoch, hingen hier keine Lilien, sondern Eisrosen an den wänden. Zumindest sahen sie aus wie aus Eis, wahrscheinlich waren sie aus reinstem Kristall. Zum Prunk dieses Hauses würde dies durchaus passen. Auch hier war im hinteren Teil des Zimmers eine Sitzecke eingerichtet, wo Harry zwei Personen erkennen konnte. Narcissa Malfoy hielt ihren, allem Anschein nach weinenden, Sohn fest in den Armen und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Wie als hätte sie seine Blicke bemerkt, sah die blonde Frau nun auf und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen lange an, bevor sie sich zögernd erhob und sich von ihrem Sohn löste. Zärtlich nahm sie seine Hände von ihrem Umhang, streichelte noch einmal über seine Wange, bevor sie sich umwandte und auf den Gryffindor zuging.

Schweigend blieb sie vor dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen stehen, blickte ihn ruhig an. „Es ist gut, dass du da bist", meinte sie leise und blickte zurück auf ihren Sohn. Der Blonde hatte sich immer noch schluchzend zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen gerollt und wandte ihnen den Rücken zu. Seine Schultern zitterten unkontrolliert und heftig. „Ich habe schon gedacht, du kommst überhaupt nicht mehr", sprach sie ernst und ihre kristallblauen Augen sahen den Gryffindor forschend an, der verlegen den Blick abwandte. „Ihr solltet mit einander reden", meinte sie eindringlich, „auch wenn eure Ehe nicht unbedingt gewollt ist, so gehört ihr für ein Jahr trotzdem zusammen. Ihr Beide tragt nun die Verantwortung für einander, eure Entscheidungen betreffen nun mehr nicht nur einen Einzelnen, sondern mindestens euch Beide, wenn nicht auch den Rest unserer Familie. Auch wenn ihr euch nicht besonders leiden könnt, so müsst ihr lernen, miteinander umzugehen. Ihr müsst lernen einander zu vertrauen." Als sie das verkniffene Gesicht des Gryffindors sah, lachte sie leise auf. „Schau nicht so, Harry Potter, all das, was ihr einander anvertraut, wird niemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Dazu steht der Ruf unserer Familie zu sehr auf dem Spiel." Sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor sie an ihm vorbei den Raum verließ.

Zurück ließ sie zwei völlig verstörte Jungen. Der eine lag noch immer zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa, während der andere völlig überfordert auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers stand. Was er so eben gehört hatte, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er verspürte den dringenden Wunsch sich einfach umzudrehen und davonzulaufen. Weg, weit weg. Weg von diesen komischen Geschichten, weg von Voldemordt und vor allem: weg von einem weinenden Draco Malfoy. Doch so sehr ihn die Ferien bei seinem Onkel auch zugesetzt und verschreckt hatten, so sehr er auch dadurch sein vertrauen in die Menschheit verloren hatte, umso mehr war auch sein mitleid für Menschen gestiegen, die unter ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation litten. Draco Malfoy war bei Merlin zu Harrys Pech auch einer dieser Menschen. So sehr er eben diesen Menschen auch normalerweise verachtete, so gern er sich auch mit jenem stritt, so sehr war sein Herz jetzt mit Mitleid gefüllt. Nicht mit Mitleid für den Slytherin Malfoy, sondern für den Menschen Draco.

Unsicher machte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf den Weg, kam mit jedem Schritt dem Blonden näher, bis er schließlich genau vor dessen Sessel stand. Verzweifelt sah er nun auf die bebende Gestalt hinab, wusste nicht, wie er jetzt reagieren sollte.

Also beschloss er zu reagieren, wie er sonst auch immer reagieren würde. „Och, Malfoy, traurig? Soll ich deinen Papi holen?" Okay, diese Variante war nicht gerade feinfühlig, eigentlich war sie das genaue Gegenteil, aber Wunder oh Wunder, sie zeigte Wirkung. Wie vom Blitz getroffen richtete sich der Blonde in seinem Sessel auf. Die roten, verquollenen Augen wütend auf Harry gerichtet, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Halt die Klappe, Potter!", knurrte er wütend, doch der Gryffindor lachte nur hämisch auf. „Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy", meinte er gespielt tadelnd und wackelte mit seinem Zeigefinger hin und her, „du willst doch nicht etwa deinem Verlobten den Mund verbieten. Das gehört sich nicht für kleine, blonde Mädchen. Soll ich dir etwa Gehorsam beibringen?" Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei sprang der Slytherin auf den Schwarzhaarigen, riss ihn mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden. Wieder und wieder holte er mit der Faust aus, ließ sie auf sein Opfer prasseln. „Halt dein Maul, Potter, halt verdammt noch mal dein Maul!", fauchte der Blonde zornig, „du weißt gar nichts, Potter, gar nichts, hörst du! Du und deine verdammten Entscheidungen. Dir ist es völlig egal, was andere davon halten, nicht wahr! Hauptsache Harry Potter ist glücklich, das ist ja auch das Wichtigste!" Wieder rann die salzige Flüssigkeit über die Wangen des Slytherin, „dir ist es völlig egal, ob du damit mein Leben zerstörst, meine Familie, mein haus! Hauptsache Potter ist glücklich, Hauptsache das!"

Die Schläge des Blonden waren mit der Zeit immer mehr abgeklungen, bis es nur noch der Hauch einer Berührung war, den der Gryffindor sich mehr einbildete als wirklich empfand. Geschockt starrte er auf den nun wieder weinenden Blonden, welcher noch immer auf seinem Bauch saß und die schlanken Hände nun auf sein Gesicht gelegt hatte. Wieder zuckten die Schultern des Slytherin, ging vom ganzen Körper her ein Zittern aus. „Aber es ist doch nur ein Jahr", wandte der Gryffindor schließlich tonlos ein. Gut, er selbst fand die Vorstellung mit dem Blonden ein Jahr verheiratet zu sein auch nicht gerade prickelnd und die Idee mit ihm auch Sex zu haben alles andere als erfreulich, aber deswegen würde er doch noch lange nicht in Tränen ausbrechen! Ein Schniefen des Slytherin war die Antwort, während er seinen blonden Haarschopf anhob und den anderen fassungslos anstarrte. „Du verstehst es wirklich nicht, oder?", flüsterte er und seine Stimme klang dabei gebrochen. „Für DICH mag sich die ganze Angelegenheit nach einem Jahr erledigt haben, für MICH aber noch lange nicht!" Verwirrt blickte ihn der Schwarzhaarige an, verstand nicht, worauf der Blonde hinauswollte. „Die Scheidung von dir nach einem Jahr kommt einem gesellschaftlichen Ruin gleich! In unseren Kreisen trennt man eine Heirat nur, wenn der Ehepartner entweder im Koma liegt, oder", er schniefte noch ein bisschen lauter, „es nicht bringt."

Die Stirn runzelnd blickte der Gryffindor sein Gegenüber an, verstand nicht die Bedeutung dieser Worte. „Oh man, Potter!", erbost verdrehte der Slytherin die Augen, „selbst jemand wie du müsste diese Worte begreifen! Wenn du dich von mir scheiden lässt, ohne dass ich dabei tot oder todkrank bin, stempelst du mich als Versager ab! Der Ruf der Familie Malfoy wäre für Ewigkeiten ruiniert! Noch NIE in der Geschichte unserer Familie wurde eine Ehe geschieden. Fortan müsste ich in Schimpf und Schande leben, ebenso meine Familie! Aber das kann dem Herrn Potter ja egal sein! Hauptsache der Herr Potter ist zufrieden! Hauptsache der Herr Potter bekommt, was er will! Nun, Herr Potter, vielen Dank, dass sie mein Leben zerstören werden!"


	5. Rückfall

Kapitel 4 –

all: Vielen vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Nochmals Sorry wegen der langen Wartezeit, aber ABI und Schulabschluss ließen sich leider nicht verschieben ;)

Nun geht's weiter mit dem 4.Kapitel. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber irgendwie mag ich es nicht so. Naja, mal sehen, was ihr davon haltet!

Viel spaß beim Lesen!

Manya

„Nun, wie haben sie sich gefühlt, als sie dies erfahren haben?"

Der junge Mann mit den schwarzen, strubbeligen Haaren räusperte sich leicht. „Sie werden verstehen, dass ich nicht gerade erfreut war," erklärte er leise, „nein, geschockt trifft es viel eher. Schließlich konnte ich es nicht verstehen, wie Tom Riddle seinen Gefolgsleuten so etwas antun konnte." Die Frau lächelte sanft, rückte ihre Brille zurecht.

Fassungslos starrte der Gryffindor den Anderen, der noch immer ungerührt auf seinem Bauch saß, an. Das war doch nun sicherlich ein Scherz, oder? Das konnte doch nicht mehr als ein Scherz sein! Tom Riddle würde ihm diesen Ausweg doch nicht anbieten, wenn das solche Konsequenzen mit sich tragen würde? Andererseits war nicht zu verachten, dass Tom Riddle eine Person war, die wenn es zwingend nötig war über Leichen ging. Dem Gryffindor fröstelte es, als er daran dachte, wie ruhig Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy auf die Nachricht der Hochzeit reagiert hatten, obwohl sie die damit verbundenen Folgen kannten. Wie sehr musste Voldemordt seine Untergebenen im Griff haben, dass selbst eine solch Ansehens bewusste Familie wie die Malfoys kommentarlos seinen Befehlen folgte.

„Dann werden wir eben mit Voldemordt reden, finden eine andere Lösung!" Draco hätte am Liebsten laut aufgelacht. Andere Lösung, na sicher! Wenn Tom Riddle erst einmal etwas beschlossen hatte, dann war es glatter Selbstmord, ihn davon abbringen zu wollen. Bei all dem Guten, das Voldemordt ihnen bringen würde, war er dennoch ein grausamer Mann. „Das kannst du vergessen, Potter", schnarrte er deshalb wütend, „wenn der dunkle Lord etwas beschließt, dann wird das auch so geschehen! Wie sehr ich doch wünschte, dass er dich einfach bei deinen erbärmlichen Verwandten hätte verrotten lassen. Mir hätte es gewiss nichts ausgemacht!"

Zufrieden sah der Blonde dabei zu, wie die Miene des Schwarzhaarigen zu Stein erstarrte, die grünen Augen entsetzt an die Decke starrten. Potter alleine war Schuld daran, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens würde leiden müssen.

Seine Verwandten. Sein Onkel. Verrotten. Der Käfig! Entsetzt starrte der Junge an die Decke, nahm sie jedoch nicht einmal richtig wahr. Vor seinem inneren Auge erblickte er das gehässige Gesicht seines Onkels. Sah die kleinen Schweinsaugen, die jedes Mal vor Gehässigkeit angefangen hatten zu leuchten, wenn der Mann ihn in dem Käfig gesehen hatte. Erinnerte sich an die Freude auf dem fetten Gesicht, als sich der erste Sonnenbrand auf des Schwarzhaarigen Haut abgezeichnet hatte. An die angeekelte Fratze, als der Junge zum ersten Mal hatte sein Bedürfnis auf dem Boden hatte erledigen müssen. Er erinnerte sich an die Schmerzen, die er durch gestanden hatte, sowohl physisch als auch psychisch. An die Wahnvorstellungen, die ihn schon bald eingeholt und nicht mehr verlassen hatten. An die Angst und doch auch die Freude, wenn es endlich dunkel wurde und die Sonne verschwand. Ihm keine Schmerzen mehr zufügen, ihn aber auch nicht mehr erwärmen konnte. Er konnte fast noch fühlen, wie sein Magen sich langsam nach innen gezogen hatte, durch den Mangel an richtigem Essen. Seine Beine, die schon steif vom vielen Hocken und sitzen geworden waren. Doch am besten konnte er sich an die Resignation erinnern. An das Gefühl, kein Mensch zu sein, sondern nur ein Tier. Ein verachtenswertes, dämliches Tier, welches es nicht verdient hatte, umsorgt zu werden.

„Allein", flüsterte der Junge leise und kleine Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Er war allein. Alleine in diesem Käfig. Niemals würde ihn jemand erlösen können. Niemals würde er je wieder richtig stehen können. Niemals die Achtung und Liebe einer Person erreichen können. Ein Tier. Nichts weiter war er. Ein kleines, lästiges Tier. Wie eine Kakerlake. Genauso unnütz und unbeliebt.

„Allein", murmelte er noch einmal, bevor sein Körper plötzlich von Schüttelanfällen gepackt wurde. „Allein!" Fast schon beschützend rollte er sich auf die Seite und schlang sich die Arme schützend um den Oberkörper. Ihm war, als wäre plötzlich eine Last von ihm abgefallen und aus den Augenwinkeln erhaschte er eine Bewegung. Etwas, jemand, stand über ihm. Drohend. Gefährlich. Gemein. Er hatte Angst. Schreckliche Angst. Von Panik erfüllt, kniff er die Augen zusammen. Er würde ihm wehtun. Der Mensch würde ihm wehtun. Ganz bestimmt würde er das. Denn schließlich war er ein Mensch. Der Schwarzhaarige hingegen nur ein Tier.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Der Junge, der gerade sein Leben zerstört hatte, lag nun vor ihm auf dem Boden, zitternd und wimmernd. Er hatte Harry Potter niemals leiden können. Ihn und seine verachtenswerten Freunde. In den letzten paar Minuten war er sogar sicher gewesen ihn zu hassen. Einfach deshalb, weil er vorhanden war. Weil Tom Riddle wegen ihm das Leben des Blondschopfes wohl für immer zerstört hatte. Diese Wut, brodelnd und kochend, kroch nun noch immer durch seine Glieder, pochte in seinen Venen. Nur zu gerne hätte Draco jetzt zugetreten, hätte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen noch mehr Schmerzen zugefügt. Doch er konnte nicht. Denn warum auch immer richtete sich seine Wut plötzlich nicht mehr auf Harry Potter. Sie richtete sich auf Tom Vorlost Riddle, der sie beide zum Heiraten verdammt hatte, auf seine Eltern, weil diese nichts dagegen gehabt hatten, auf Harrys Mutter, weil diese nur gelächelt hatte. Doch am allermeisten richtete sie sich auf Dumbledore. Wäre er nicht, wäre das Ganze niemals passiert.

Genervt schaute er nun auf die immer noch zitternde und wimmernde Gestalt. In Luft auflösen würde sie sich bestimmt nicht und würde er einfach fortgehen, würde er bestimmt bestraft werden. Lilian Potter und Voldemordt verstanden sich einfach zu gut! Oh wie er solche Situationen doch verabscheute! Fahrig strich er sich eine Strähne blonden Haares aus der Stirn, bevor er langsam in die Knie ging. Bei seiner Bewegung schien es ihm, als würde das Bündel Mensch noch mehr als zuvor zu zittern anfangen. Na wundervoll, genauso hatte er sich seinen Tag vorgestellt. Wäre er doch heute Morgen bloß niemals aufgestanden! Vorsichtig, es war schließlich Potter, streckte der Blonde eine Hand aus und berührte den anderen leicht an der Schulter.

Wie eine Kanonenkugel fuhr der Schwarzhaarige in die Knie, krabbelte entsetzt davon. Nur weg. Weg von der bösen Hand, die ihm bestimmt nur würde Leid zufügen können. Bis in die andere Ecke seines Käfigs. Da würde sie ihn nicht so leicht erreichen können. Da wäre er in Sicherheit. Vorerst. Er betete, dass die Person nicht wieder die Stange holen würde. Die böse Stange. Sie hatte ihm wehgetan. Völlig verängstigt drängte er sich nun in eine Ecke, machte sich so klein wie möglich. Wenn die Stange wiederkam, sollte sie ihn diesmal nicht überall verletzten können. Oh nein, diesmal nicht. Er wollte den Menschen nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche bieten. Oh nein, das wollte er nicht. Verängstigt umklammerte er seine Beine mit seinen Armen, legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Sie würden ihn nicht überall verletzen können. Nein. Nein. Nein.

Er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie er in Lethargie gefangen, langsam anfing vor und zurück zu wippen. Ein unsicheres Wimmern auf den Lippen.

Langsam aber sicher wurde ihm die ganze Sache unheimlich. Potter benahm sich komisch, seltsam. Dann hatte er eben einige Tage in einem Käfig verbringen müssen. Geschah ihm doch ganz recht. War schon lange nötig gewesen, Potter wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu bringen. Er hatte schon lange genug, auf seiner Nase herumgetanzt. Auf der edlen Nase eines Malfoys! Man stelle sich vor! Dass er sich jetzt wieder so aufspielen musste! Draco hätte platzen können. Der große Harry Potter. Kaum wurde er einmal ein bisschen anders behandelt, musste er schon wieder den gepeinigten Helden mimen. Der Junge schnaubte frustriert. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er nun auf den Jungen in der ecke zu, hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses Theater. Doch schien der Schwarzhaarige ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen, wippte nur dauernd apathisch vor und zurück. Typisch Potter. Aus allem musste er eine riesige Show machen!

Mit eiskalter Miene stand der Malfoy nun vor seinem Widersacher, dessen grüne Augen trübe in die Gegend starrten. „Potter, aufstehen!", schnarrte er empört, doch schien der Schwarzhaarige ihm noch nicht einmal zuzuhören! Unglaublich!

Harry schrak auf, als er grob am Arm gepackt wurde. „Nein", quiekte er leise, versuchte sich dem Arm zu entreißen, „nein, nein, nein!" Panisch versuchte er den anderen Arm von sich wegzustoßen, doch der Griff des Anderen war wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Arm. Ihm wurde wehgetan. Schon wieder. Er war einfach nichts wert. Tränen liefen über die schönen Wangen, tropften auf des Schwarzhaarigen Kleidung. Schon wieder. Er war nicht in der Lage etwas dagegen zu tun. Schon wieder. Er hörte ein Zischen an seinem Ohr, spürte, wie ihn jemand unsanft schüttelte. Nein, nein, nicht schon wieder! Woher er die Kräfte nahm, wusste er in diesem Moment selbst nicht, doch plötzlich war es so einfach, den Anderen abzuschütteln. Mit einer irrsinnigen Kraft schleuderte der Schwarzhaarige den anderen weg, stand nun schnaufend auf seinen Beinen. Er hatte es geschafft. Hatte seine Peiniger abgewehrt. Endlich!

Wie durch einen Nebel erkannte er schließlich Draco Malfoy auf dem Boden liegen, der ihn aus wütenden Augen anfunkelte. „Potter!", knirschte der Blonde nur, bevor er sich wieder aufrappelte und auf den Anderen zustürzte. „Das wirst du büßen, Potter!"

Harry verzog kurz das Gesicht, als er den Slytherin auf sich zu kommen sah. Der Nebel hatte sich gelichtet und er konnte wieder klar denken. Malfoy wollte also Streit? Bitte sehr, den konnte er haben! Woher hätte er denn bitte sehr ahnen können, dass Hochzeiten in der Zauberwelt eine so große Sache waren! Der Blonde tat ihm ja Leid, aber sich deswegen von ihm verprügeln lassen? Niemals! Gekonnt passte er den ersten Schlag des Kleineren ab. Quetschte ihn mit der anderen Hand an seinen Körper. Er konnte spüren, wie sich Malfoys Brustkorb erbost hob und wieder senkte, wie der blonde Junge vor Wut beinahe kochte. In der einen Hand noch immer Malfoys Faust, mit der andern eben jenen fest umklammert, verharrte er einen Moment bevor er sich langsam zu Malfoys Ohr vorbeugte.

„Mir gefällt die Sache genauso wenig wie dir, Malfoy! Hätte ich die Konsequenzen früher gekannt, hätte ich niemals ja gesagt. Doch es ist wie es ist und wir müssen ein Jahr mit einander auskommen!", knurrte er gefährlich leise, „also hör auf mich anzugreifen und mach es uns Beiden gefälligst nicht noch schwerer, verstanden!" Die Augen zu Schlitzen verzogen funkelte der Blonde ihn an, als sich Harry wieder aufrichtete. „Lass mich los!", verlangte er sofort und begann sich in dem Griff des Schwarzhaarigen zu winden. Doch Harry drückte ihn einen Moment nur noch fester an sich, so dass dem Slytherin die Luft auszugehen drohte. „Kooperation, Malfoy, verstanden!", zischte der Gryffindor noch einmal leise, bevor er seinen Griff schließlich lockerte und den Blonden entließ. Kaum war der Blondschopf jedoch befreit, holte er schon wieder mit der Hand aus, doch erneut blockte der Schwarzhaarige ab. Malfoy war ein verdammt sturer Bock! Wütend fasste Harry den Anderen erneut, drückte ihn erneut an seinen Körper und überwand die restliche Distanz schließlich mit einem harten Kuss. Dabei hatte der Tag doch so gut angefangen, dachte er sarkastisch.

Das Letzte was er spürte, waren diese harten Lippen auf seinen. Dann bekam er ein Blackout.

Die Frau sah ihr Gegenüber ungläubig an. Verwirrt strich sie sich eine Strähne kastanienbraunen Haares aus der Stirn.

„Wie kam es zu diesen Gefühlsänderungen? Sie sind dabei ja scheinbar von einem Extrem ins nächste gerutscht. Zuerst Entsetzen, dann Angst und Panik und schließlich Wut und Gewalt!"

Grüne Augen sahen unsicher zur Seite. Der Mann seufzte tief.

„Da haben sie Recht, doch war es vor allem für mich eine ungewöhnliche Situation. Zunächst der Schock und die Erkenntnis, dass ich Malfoy damit unwiderruflich ins Verderben geritten hatte. Dann dessen Beschimpfung, nach denen ich, nun ja, wieder in meine Käfigzeit zurückversetzt wurde. Sicherlich hatte ich vorher auch schon darüber nachgedacht. Doch in diesem Moment, im Moment des Entsetzens, war ich angreifbar geworden, verletzlich. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich in diese Lethargie verfiel."

Die Frau nickte langsam und schrieb eifrig mit.

„Später dann war es wieder Malfoy, der mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit gebracht hat. Dadurch, dass ich ihn mühevoll abschütteln konnte, war es so, als hätte ich mich gegen meinen ursprünglichen Peiniger durchsetzen können. Das hat mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit gebracht.

Als mich Draco danach jedoch angriff, hat es mir gereicht. In diesem Moment war ich einfach nicht in der Lage, noch Mitgefühl für seine Situation zu empfinden. Schließlich hatte er mich zuvor durch seine Worte in meinem Albtraum zurückgeschickt."

Braune Augen blitzten leicht.

„Aber warum der Kuss?"

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte nervös, fuhr sich durch die strubbeligen Haare.

„Das kann ich ihnen auch nicht genau sagen. Es war wohl eine Art Reflex. Um ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass wir nun zusammengehören würden. Allerdings hätte ich niemals mit solchen Folgen gerechnet."

Die Frau nickte wieder.

„Das hätte wohl niemand. Das hätte wohl niemand."

Grummelnd drehte sich der Blonde auf die andere Seite. Er wusste, dass er wach war, wollte aber keinesfalls die Augen öffnen. Wach sein und zu akzeptieren, wach zu sein, waren zwei verschiedene paar Schuhe. Wusste er nur, dass er wach war, bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass er wieder einschlief. Akzeptierte er, dass er wach war und machte die Augen wieder auf, war diese Möglichkeit jedoch gestorben. Also hielt er seine Augen lieber geschlossen.

Müde kuschelte er sich weiter hinein in seine Decke, die zur Sommerzeit nur aus einem dünnen Seidenlaken bestand. Seine Finger fuhren langsam über den glatten Stoff. Wie er diesen Stoff doch liebte. Ein Seufzen glitt aus seinem Mund und träge strich er sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, die ihn an der Nasenspitze gekitzelt hatte. Kühles Metall strich dabei über seine Haut.

Verwundert öffnete Draco schließlich doch ein Auge und starrte überrascht auf den Ring an seinem Finger. Seit wann trug er einen Ring?

Er wusste gar nicht, dass Betten so weich sein konnten. Zufrieden drehte sich der Gryffindor auf die andere Seite. Die Decke glitt dabei ein wenig weiter hinunter, enthüllte seine nackte Hüfte. Der Gryffindor zuckte nur mental mit den Schultern. Es war Sommer, wozu brauchte er auch eine Decke. Plötzlich vernahm er hinter sich eine Bewegung. Erschrocken fuhr er auf und blickte in ein ebenso entsetztes Gesicht wie das seine. „Potter!", hörte er den Blondschopf verwundert murmeln, bevor ein lautes Kreischen die Ruhe des Schlosses störte.

„Was machst DU in meinem Bett, Potter!" Die Stimme des Slytherin war wirklich ohrenbetäubend laut und geschockt hielt sich der Schwarzhaarige die Ohren zu. Bei Merlin, womit hatte er das nur verdient! Der nächste Schock war, dass nicht nur er scheinbar spärlich bekleidet war. Dem Blonden schien es genauso zu gehen. Sie hatten doch nicht etwa! Der Gryffindor verzog sein Gesicht.

Was bei Salzar Slytherin machte Potter in seinem Bett! Was machte er generell in seinem Zimmer! Und wieso bei allen vier Drachen der Apokalypse hatte der Schwarzhaarige nichts an! Urplötzlich wurde ihm schlecht. Hieß das etwa? Sie hatten doch nicht? Trocken schluckte er, bevor er an sich herunter blickte. Nichts! Da war absolut keine Kleidung an seinem Körper!

„Potter, du verdammter Perversling!" Verzweifelt versuchte sich der Slytherin vollkommen in das Seidenbettlaken einzuwickeln. Verdammt, wieso hatte er nur so ein verdammtes Blackout. Hatte Potter etwa wirklich? Sein Bauch begann immer mehr zu schmerzen und dann kam sie endlich. Eine sanfte Schwärze umhüllte ihn und brachte ihn ins Land der Träume.

Entsetzt sah der Schwarzhaarige dabei zu, wie sein Gegenüber plötzlich die Augen verdrehte und nach hinten sackte. Bevor der Blonde jedoch auf dem Boden aufkam, packte ihn der Andere aus Reflex an der Schulter und zog ihn zurück ins Bett. Nun hatte er also einen ohnmächtigen, nackten Malfoy am Hals. Ungläubig starrte der Junge auf den Haarschopf des Slytherin. Sie hatten doch nicht wirklich, oder? Verdammt, warum tat sein Kopf nur so weh. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck fasste sich der Schwarzhaarige an die Schläfe. Er wusste nur noch, dass er Malfoy einen Kuss aufgedrückt hatte, danach war alles Schwarz. Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen. Als der Blonde vorhin auf ihn zugestürzt war, hatte er ihn einfach nur irgendwie bändigen wollen. Der Kuss von ihm, seinem Feind, schien ihm dabei die beste Möglichkeit zu sein.

Obwohl Feind war wohl nicht mehr das richtige Wort, eher Verlobter.


End file.
